Chasing the Calypso's Death
by RikaFurude13
Summary: AU: Haruhi Fujioka was just a simple maid working in the home of Madam Ayanokoji, in a port city crawling with Navy ships. However, that is not enough to keep a certain group of buccaneers from fulfilling their mission... and Haruhi is caught right in the middle of a deceitful pirate's game. NOTE: First chapter edited. Thank you bunches, 'The Legend of Derpy', for your criticism!:D
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey, people of all peoples! This is the edited chapter one. You see, I got a review, an EXTREMELY constructive one (it's probably the most helpful review I've ever received, hoorah!), and I looked over my previous first chapter. Normally, if there are problems with first chapters, I would just apply the criticisms to chapters that follow, without editing the first one. However, it is plain that my former chapter one sucked to such a magnitude that I promptly threw it into a well full of gasoline and burned it. Much like a phoenix, my chapter one was reborn into this much better phoenix (I hope lolol). I added a lot more interaction with certain elements of the setting and characters, and more of that foreshadowing stuff. Foreshadowing... tastes like vanilla. Jk. Anywho, after I finished editing my first chapter, I decided to split it up into two chapters. That means that even though there are more words, the people who have read the sucky original still don't get any more until later muahahah. Trollkasteling, that's what that is. I hope you enjoy! Please, constructive criticism made this, so use this as an example and review! :D

* * *

Haruhi Fujioka moved a stray strand of hair out of her face as she scrubbed the wood floor as hard as she could. Madam Ayanokoji had hosted a party the night before, and the floor was dirtied with everything from wine to vomit. Haruhi was used to the labour, though, and she tried to work as efficiently as she could before Ayanokoji woke up.

Haruhi finally finished the floor and stood up, wiping her brow and her simple ivory maid's dress. She looked at her work with satisfaction- just in time, too, Ayanokoji came down the stairs and looked at her, scrutinizing her work.

"Hm... I guess it's fine," Madam said as she walked towards Haruhi. "But you can still see the stain."

Haruhi bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Madam, but the wine didn't come out of all the wood."

"I don't care," Ayanokoji said simply, sighing in disappointment. "Haruhi, how long have you worked for me?"

"About eight years, Madam."

"You are well on your way to being a senior servant for my manor. To do that, you must be a good role-model, understand? You keep making stupid mistakes, and eventually, not even Asune will be around to cover for you. When you clean the floor, wench, I expect you to be perfect. I have guests coming over this afternoon, and I expect this floor to be immaculate, do you understand?"

"Y...yes, Madam," Haruhi said shamefully, before bowing and leaving the room to find cleaning supplies that might help get the stain out of the wood. Ayanokoji huffed before leaving the room to torment some of the other maids.

Haruhi thought to herself. What Ayanokoji had said was not an exaggeration. For some reason, Haruhi had always been very clumsy, and she would forget where she put cleaning supplies, or accidentally break dishes while washing them, warranting a well-earned slap from the Madam.

Haruhi looked down at the stain, and decided to go to the market to see if there were any other supplies she could use to get the stain out of the floor. Just as she was about to go out of the room, her friend and fellow maid, Berune, locked arms with her, her golden hair hitting Haruhi in the face and her white cotton dress swishing around her legs.

"Hello, Haru-chan!" Berune said excitedly. "Going to the market too, I see!"

"Didn't you go yesterday, Berune-chan?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, but we ran out of squid faster than I thought, with that crazy party last night!" Berune laughed, and for the first time, Haruhi noticed how red she was. Haruhi put her hand to Berune's forehead and frowned.

"You drank, didn't you?" she asked simply, in a condescending tone.

"Uhm..." Berune looked around in case Ayanokoji was around, before turning back and nodding. "Only a little though! Asune caught me and started to scold me for slacking off while the rest of us were working. It's not my fault! The food was _wonderful_."

"Not surprising. You're too young to drink!"

"Nobody is too young to drink, Haru-chan! Now, let's go! Madam just gave you a pep talk, and here you are, slacking off." Berune giggled and dragged Haruhi out of manor, towards the market.

Ayanokoji's house was the biggest on the block, and only a few blocks away from the docks. They lived near a major port, so it was a bustling, busy place. Haruhi constantly was knocked into stiff businessmen with briefcases, or into women carrying baskets full of vegetables, laundry, or other such commodities.

Berune paid a shopkeeper three silver coins for bread, giving a piece of it to Haruhi, munching on her own slice. "Today's busy!"

"It's always busy," Haruhi reminded her friend, before peering in all directions around her, looking for the familiar, ostentatiously-coloured tent she frequented.

"What are you looking for?"

"Madame Zolta," Haruhi replied, and Berune frowned.

"Haru-chan, you can't trust her. She's a gypsy. Don't you know what gypsies do? They steal from you on the street! One moment, you're looking out at the Navy ships coming in, with hundreds of huge holes in the sides from nasty pirates... and then BOOM! Your wallet's gone!"

Haruhi sighed. "Berune-chan, they aren't all like that. And I doubt the Navy would have _hundreds_ of holes in their ships from pirates. They are too good to be hit by pirates. They capture pirates. Besides, even if a Navy ship could be hit that many times, it would probably sink, no doubt."

Berune pouted. "You know what I mean. I wasn't talking about pirates, anyway, Haru-chan, I was talking about gypsies! Some day, this Madame Zolta you keep seeing is going to make you regret ever seeing her."

"I'm not buying anything from her. So there's nothing to regret." Haruhi had finally spotted the loud tent and began walking towards it. Berune looked from her to the tent, and then decided not to follow.

"Haru-chan, meet me at the docks when you're done! I'm gonna get some more squid!" Berune ran off, leaving Haruhi to her own devices.

Haruhi trudged her way through the crowd. She knocked over a stack of colourful woven rugs and helped picked them up, even as the shopkeeper started to yell at her in a foreign language she couldn't place.

_Be kind to others and they will regret being unkind to you_. Haruhi thought. It seemed like she was thinking a lot that way, lately.

After bumping into a generous amount of people, Haruhi was within seeing distance of Madame Zolta, who was sat in an ornate, colourful chair, smoking from an elegant, long pipe not unlike one Ayanokoji would use.

"Ah, Haruhi-chan, how lovely to see you..." Madame Zolta smiled, and waved Haruhi, who was a few metres away, over. Haruhi smiled and ventured forward, accidentally bumping into somebody again.

"I'm sorry, please excuse me," Haruhi said quickly, looking down, as she bowed and quickly made her way around the hazard to where Madame Zolta was seated.

"Have a seat, Haruhi," Madame Zolta said with a smile. Haruhi gratefully accepted and sat down, her legs tired from dodging (and not dodging) people. She didn't notice that Madame Zolta's gaze was fixed on something other than her, glaring.

"Haruhi-chan, let me give you a piece of advice. For as long as the black sails are aloft, lock the door to your bedroom," Madame Zolta said cryptically.

Haruhi looked at her in question. "What do you mean?"

Zolta smiled. "Oh, nothing, child. I was just talking to myself. So why have you graced me with your presence today?"

"I was wondering if there was any surefire way to get wine out of a hardwood floor. I mean, most of it is out, but the stain is in the unvarnished part of the floor that was left alone by the fireplace... and Madam wants it out before this afternoon."

"Ah, Ayanokoji and her famous parties... I have never been to one, but I have heard about many. Of course, that only emphasizes that you, Haruhi, are one but many, yes?" Madame Zolta inhaled on her pipe with a devious smile.

Haruhi blinked. She was used to Zolta talking in riddles, but today they all seemed to be very specific to Haruhi alone...

"Anywho..." Zolta sighed. "Have you tried the oil of the starfish?"

"Fish oil?" Haruhi asked.

"Oil from a fish, yes. Oil from any fish, no. Oil from the starfish, yes."

Haruhi thought. "I suppose I could try that. Any backup solutions?"

Zolta laughed. "Oh, child, I don't drink wine often, you know. Though... I _do_ know a million ways to clean up vodka. Do I look classy enough to drink wine?"

Haruhi smiled. "You look classier than me, smoking that pipe."

Zolta chuckled again, exhaling a soft pink smoke. "I pull off this pipe quite well. If I were to try anything, try lemon juice mixed with chalk."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "That... is a very outrageous solution."

"Aye, and it's a family secret. Now go, child, you have things to do, yes?"

Haruhi nodded and rose to her feet. "Thank you!" She bowed and dove back into the crowd, on her way to the docks to meet Berune.

Zolta leaned back and puffed on her pipe. "That child is protected... do not make rash decisions," she said, seemingly to herself, before standing up, bracing herself on an ornate jeweled cane and going inside the caravan.

A tall man in the crowd smiled.

Haruhi finally made her way through the congested crowd, seeing her friend flirt with one of the sailor boys who worked on the docks. She was twisting her already curly blonde hair with her finger as she stared flirtatiously at him. It surprised Haruhi greatly. She had never seen Berune be interested in anything other than food.

"Berune!" Haruhi called, and her friend immediately turned around and waved her over, completely dismissing the sailor boy, who walked off in discouragement. "Have you got any starfish?" she asked her friend, looking into the basket.

Berune made a face. "Haruhi, I am a purist when it comes to food. And starfish is not a good food. I saw a diagram of one in a book, and it was really creepy! Why would you want one?"

Haruhi sighed, going to the salesman and giving him five gold pieces for a little purple starfish.

"I have to get the oil out of it to clean that wine stain," Haruhi said as she put the starfish in the basket.

Berune shuddered. "That thing is too creepy to be food... and now you want to juice it."

"Disgusting! I'm not going to eat him!" Haruhi said, kicking her friend lightly.

"Don't say it's a him! Haru-chan, that makes it more personal, and then you won't want to juice it, because you think it's gonna die!"

"It's already dead!" Haruhi shuddered. "Let's just get back. Do you have all you needed?"

"Wait! I want a seashell!"

Haruhi sighed. "Why pay money for a seashell when you can go down to the beach on your free day and pick one up for free?" She took hold of the basket and dragged Berune away from the dock. However, she only walked a few steps before she stopped in her tracks, causing Berune to bump into her.

"Hey, Haru-chan, what is it?" Berune asked, rubbing her shoulder.

Haruhi didn't answer. She was staring out by the cliffside.

"Wow... I didn't think I'd ever see one!" Berune said excitedly, grabbing Haruhi's arm and jumping up and down. Haruhi seemed to not hear her. The only thing she could think of was Madame Zolta's warning: _"For as long as the black sails are aloft, lock the door to your bedroom."_

Haruhi had been relatively unresponsive as she entered the kitchen, helping Berune put away the groceries she had gotten, as well as trying to figure out how to get the oil from a starfish.

"Just hit it with a hammer a bunch of times," Asune, the head maid, said as she entered the kitchen. Haruhi jumped at the unexpected voice, before she got indignant.

"I really am having trouble here, Asune-san, the least you could do is give me good advice."

Asune rolled her eyes. "I am. Trust me, I've done it before. Do you think you're the only one who goes and asks Madame Zolta for cleaning tips? Lemme guess, stubborn wine stain?" Asune went to a drawer and withdrew a meat tenderizer, going back over to where Haruhi was standing before the purple starfish.

"Aww... he's kinda cute, isn't he?" Asune asked, before swinging the implement down, causing Haruhi to flinch.

"Y...you go to Madame Zolta too? Um... can I ask you something about her, then?"

"As long as it has nothing to do with her dealings in the black market," Asune responded, bringing the tenderizer down again, making Haruhi turn away.

"Uhm,.. yeah, so... has she ever said anything creepy to you?"

"Everything she says is creepy, Haruhi-chan. You're gonna have to be a little more specific."

"Okay... well has what she said ever been about you personally? Like a sort of prophecy or something?"

Asune stopped assaulting the dead starfish and turned to Haruhi, a strange look in her eyes. "You don't seriously believe in that sort of thing, do you?"

"I... Well, it depends... She's only started doing that today."

Asune sighed and put the meat tenderizer down, turning her attention to the starfish, squeezing the juice out in such a way that Haruhi began to feel slightly nauseous. "Well... there was one time," Asune finally said, not looking at Haruhi.

"What was it?"

"It's none of your business, Haruhi," Asune said in a clipped tone. "I'm just telling you that it's happened. Here."

She handed a bowl full of starfish juice to Haruhi. "Put about the same amount of hot water and a little soap in that bowl, and you're set."

Haruhi took the bowl, looking into it even though it disgusted her. "Uhm... thank you, Asune-san."

Asune smiled and patted Haruhi's head. "Good girl. And, after you're done, come help me set up the decorations Madam wants for tonight's _soiree_."

Haruhi nodded.

As it were, Madame Zolta's starfish tip worked perfectly, and Haruhi had on a smile of satisfaction as she stood up and inspected her work. A hand on her shoulder made her jump.

"Wow... impressive, Haruhi," Ayanokoji complimented. "Never thought you, of all people, could do it. Anywho, I still have a lot of decorations and arranging for you to do, so I don't think you'll be bored today." Haruhi looked down, knowing that her Madam was referring to the other day, when Haruhi had shamelessly said she was bored when caught reading a book in the library.

"Yes, ma'am," she said quickly as she went to find Asune.

Soon, the party was underway, and the maids were forced to endure yet another one of Ayanokoji's dramatic speeches complimenting the Navy for their hard work and diligence, because, why, _her _husband died from pirates making him look like Swiss cheese...

It wasn't that Haruhi was apathetic to the pain Ayanokoji had went through, it was just that she had heard the story so many times in the exact same fashion that she couldn't draw any of the necessary empathy from it anymore. Why did Asune call it a _soiree_, anyway? It didn't look like a high-class party; it looked like a bunch of crazy people getting drunk and sleeping with each other in the guest rooms.

Haruhi sighed. She had been standing in the same place for what had seemed like hours, just in case one of the guests needed something. She never got it. Berune and Asune, and even short little Manon were called to do something, while Haruhi just stood there. She was sure it was an elaborate prank in order to punish her for slacking off. Or, maybe it was just because the guests knew she slacked off anyway.

Haruhi closed her eyes, but then they shot open just as quickly as the image of the imposing wharf invaded her minds-eye like a sort of virus. It wasn't that she was scared of the dock or the cliffs (though there were plenty of sailor who would be glad to make it a scary place- many a maid had their personal ghost stories centered around rape, assault and murder), rather it was what she had seen just beyond them. Berune had been fascinated. Haruhi had been horrified.

Haruhi had never particularly been afraid of pirates before, of course. She had lived for eight years in Ayanokoji's house, and whenever pirates came up, she consoled herself by telling herself two things:

One, if pirates had wanted to pillage Ayanokoji's house in the first place, they probably would have done it a long time ago, especially when she used to be richer than she was now,

and Two, if they _did _decide to pillage Ayanokoji's house, it wouldn't be some lowly maid held up for ransom, anyway.

So, if Haruhi wasn't bothered with pirates, then why did the very glance at that boat chill her bones as if she was sinking into the depths of the ocean?

_For as long as the black sails are aloft... for as long as the black sails are aloft..._

"Haruhi!" Haruhi jumped as she looked straight into the face of a livid Ayanokoji.

"I have called your name for the last time, girl," she said, stepping forward. "Is the peaceful entertainment of my guests too _boring_ for you? Are you tired? How would you like to stay up all night, standing there? For goodness' sake, girl, what the hell were you dreaming about this time?"

"P-pirates," Haruhi stammered, without her consent.

Her response made the whole room go quiet momentarily, before the guests began to whisper to each other.

"_Sighting today-"_

"_crushed by the Navy-"_

"_barbaric heathens-"_

"_raided twelve homes, Akira said..."_

"_black sails-"_

"_black sails-"_

"_black sails-"_

"_black sails-"_

Haruhi felt a sharp pain in her cheek, wondering what had happened, before she realized that Ayanokoji had slapped her out of frustration. Ayanokoji sighed, and stepped forward so only Haruhi could hear what she was saying.

"Okay, girl, listen. You have been impossibly out of it today, and I want to know why. You daydream and stare off into space. I want to know your side of the story. Maybe then, I won't have to punish you. Explain."

Ayanokoji's eyes were completely serious as they stared into Haruhi's. Haruhi considered evading the question and taking a punishment, but she sighed, just wanting someone to talk to.

"Well... I visited Madame Zolta today... and she warned me, sort of, about black sails... and I saw a ship with black sails later, undoubtedly a pirate ship... I'm sorry Madam, I can't help but worry about it-" Haruhi stopped as Ayanokoji took her chin.

"Is _that_ all you've been worried about? Some stupid warning from a gypsy, and you think it's true because there is, coincidentally, a ship of that vague description at the dock today? So what if it's pirates? They aren't gonna get you. You aren't pretty enough to take hostage, little girl. Now, me? Yeah, I'm locking my doors. But seriously, girl, get a grip on yourself and think logically, okay?"

Her words were firm, but Haruhi knew that her Madam cared, because she had been firm rather than laughing at her and giving her a harsh punishment.

"I'll let you off this time, but don't think you can make the same excuse again, Haruhi. Now, that lady over there wants a refill of wine. You can't mess that up, can you? Go."

Ayanokoji let Haruhi go. Haruhi went to the woman who smiled kindly at her, holding up her wine glass.

"Don't worry, little lady. Everybody spaces out once in a while," the woman said while smiling warmly. Her words only made Haruhi blush more in embarrassment, as she went to the wine table to refill the cup, trying to occupy herself. Luckily, she didn't space off again the rest of the night, helping the guests either leave or occupy the guest rooms in the house.

Haruhi was ready to promptly fall asleep after the maids were dismissed to the servant's quarters. She barely had enough strength to change into her nightgown and put up her hair so it wouldn't get tangled. Berune, unsurprisingly, had snuck in a few glasses of wine and was sharing it with the other maids. She held out a glass to Haruhi, who declined, too tired to even argue that they were all, with the exception of Asune, too young to drink alcohol. She fell into the soft bed, covering herself up, ready to sleep the night away. Not even Berune could take this joy away from her.

However, every time she closed her eyes, she saw the frightening, black-sailed ship floating by the wharf. Haruhi, who had been so excited to get a full night's worth of sleep, was plagued too deeply by Madame Zolta's mysterious words to go to sleep. Oh, the irony.

Haruhi sat up in her bed and groaned in impatience. Berune came into the room and smiled.

"Hi, Haru-chan!"

Haruhi glared at her friend and flopped back down on the bed, covering her face with a pillow.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't get to sleep."

"That's why you should drink wine, Haru-chan. Boyyy it made me sleepy!" To emphasize this, Berune lifted her hands and yawned into them.

"Don't try sensationalizing the wine. Oh, Berune, did you lock the bedroom door?"

Berune blinked. "No, I didn't. Why would we lock the door? Are you afraid any of the male guests will sneak in and rape you or something?"

"Uhm..." Haruhi contemplated her response. She decided that she didn't need chiding from her friend about her irrational fear of pirate ships, and she merely nodded. She felt ridiculous. What was she scared of, really? A pirate ship coming in through the window and talking to her?

"Well, Haru-chan, you're in luck! None of the guests who slept over are male! So you are in the clear! Besides, your bestie will be in here with you, and we all know I am fierce!"

Haruhi laughed. "Only when somebody threatens to eat your cheese."

Berune giggled and pinched Haruhi's cheeks. "And you are my cheese today, Haru-chan. Don't worry, I won't cut you up and eat you with bread!"

Haruhi shuddered. "Be quiet. Let's... let's get to sleep."

"Ah... yes, I'm so tired!" Berune laid down, facing Haruhi, and fell asleep. Haruhi closed her, telling herself repeatedly that her fears were pointless. Saying the mantra over and over again, Haruhi eventually let her eyes fall closed, and she finally fell asleep.

It could only be expected that when Haruhi was awoken by a piercing scream, the only feeling she had was not fear, but irritation. She picked up her pillow and threw it across the room to vent the frustration she was feeling from being awoken. It had only been an hour at the most, and Haruhi was so tired that she felt her eyes falling shut even as she sat up in bed.

Berune, however, had an entirely different reaction. When the scream sounded, she jumped awake so violently that she fell off of the bed.

"Haruhi?" she asked, snapping Haruhi from her doze. "What was that?_ Who_ was that?"

Haruhi became to come to her senses, feeling fear course through her body as she got up. "I... I think it was Madam."

Haruhi wrenched open the door, which she was glad was left unlocked, as Berune struggled to get up in her lethargic state.

"Haru-chan, wait for me!" she said as she finally rose and began running after Haruhi, who was running towards Ayanokoji's bedroom upstairs. Berune grabbed onto her arm, catching up.

"Why would she scream like that?" Berune asked while running, the adrenaline making the two maids go faster, yet also become more panicked.

Haruhi and Berune almost fell over as Asune suddenly appeared in front of them. She must have come around the corner.

"Let us pass, Asune!" Haruhi said indignantly.

"Don't! Hide!" Asune grabbed the both of them and began steering them back into the depths of the basement.

"Why?" Berune asked, fear making tears appear at the edges of her eyes. "Why is everyone yelling?"

"Madam is being helped by Manon and Shannon, they were able to distract the intruders enough to get Madam to relative safety. As long as we hide, they won't bother looking too closely for us, okay?"

"Who is 'they'?" Haruhi asked, growing impatient at Asune's vague responses. Asune stopped forcing them to run, turning them so she could look at them.

"Haruhi, I know why you were so spacey tonight; I overheard you tell Madam why. Are you sure you want to know who 'they' are?"

Haruhi felt a foreboding feeling well up in her chest as she realized who exactly had invaded their home. She nodded anyway. Maybe her suspicions weren't correct... maybe this is another prank to make fun of her...

"Pirates."

* * *

AN:

R.I.P Purple Starfish (cries)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here is the rest of my edited chapter one. If you have not yet read the new chapter one, PLEASE DO SO! You won't regret it... I mean... c'mon, who doesn't love starfish? (crying ...I killed a starfish... A PURPLE STARFISH!)

* * *

Berune's eyes widened and Haruhi froze. Asune sighed.

"Come on, you two. Don't get all catatonic on me. We need to hide, right now."

"Oh, please say it isn't true, Asune!" Berune cried, tears beginning to stream down her face. Haruhi was vaguely surprised, underneath the suffocating blanket of fear. Berune had never seemed to be afraid of anything like pirates before; she even said that if she saw a pirate, she would punch it in the face, no problem. It looked like Berune wasn't so fearless, after all.

Haruhi began to be pulled by her senior, towards a small closet, deep in the labyrinth of Ayanokoji's manor basement.

"Haruhi, you stay in here. Whatever you do, do _not _open this door. For anyone. Not even me. Not until Madam comes and tells you to get out. Alright?"

Haruhi nodded frantically, finally realizing the severity of the situation. Oh, goodness, has she been jinxing herself all day by assuring herself that pirates would never attack the manor? Asune nodded in response, pushing Haruhi into the closet and locking it. Haruhi sat down on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest and closing her eyes, listening to Asune's and Berune's steps turn the corner into another corridor. She was still extremely tired, but the adrenaline from the fear of her situation kept her painfully awake and aware of the situation.

She looked at the crack under the door, at the orange light filtering under it. _Odd, _she thought to herself. _It would make more sense if Asune blew out the candles after she left the hallway_.

She normally would have dwelt on the fact longer, but she was too afraid to think about it. Asune probably just left them lit because there wasn't any time to blow them out. Haruhi took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She couldn't afford to be frantic now.

* * *

Asune hid Berune in another closet down another corridor, panting. She told Berune the same thing she told Haruhi and backed away from the door, blowing the candles in the corridor out, except for one. She took that particular lamp off of the wall and used it to light her way as she weaved through the hallways towards the specified location. Asune could feel the weight of the coins in her petticoat pocket, making her feel a pang of guilt.

She straightened her spine and sped up. No amount of remorse was going to make her turn away from her mission. The money they had given to her was enough to get her out Ayanokoji's house and on her way to make an actual living as something other than a maid. The opportunity was too good to miss; besides, who really would miss Haruhi? She was clumsy, forgetful, and she was staring off into space one too many times lately. Without Haruhi to drag things down, Asune was sure that the entire house would benefit.

She reached the room where she was to meet them. She took a deep breath, and opened the door slowly. The darkness in the room made the darkness in the hallway seem like a bright day. It was as if their presence made the room rival the night, and Asune shivered.

"I-I'm here," she said, fighting to keep her voice from shaking.

"Where is she?" a voice asked.

"Yes, where is she?" another repeated, similar to the first, but not quite the same.

"She is in the only lit corridor in the basement. I have the key. That way you don't have to risk hurting her if you decide to kick the door in or something."

Asune gulped as she heard footsteps get closer. Even the light from the lantern wasn't strong enough to penetrate the darkness of this unused boiler room.

It seemed as though the occupants of the room had no trouble seeing, however, because she felt a hand take hers, which held the key, and drop more coins into it after claiming said key.

"Thanks for your consideration," one of the voices said, and she heard mischievous chuckles as the two left the room, shutting the door to the room behind them.

Asune sighed, but then realized the magnitude of what she had just done, and she sank to her knees in dismay, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry... Haruhi."

* * *

The adrenaline in Haruhi's body was beginning to ebb, just a little bit, and she began to feel lethargic again. But then, as she began to doze off, she would remember the precariousness of her situation and jolt awake again.

It seemed like hours passed. The room steadily grew colder and colder, despite the still aflame candles in the corridor outside. There wasn't any bustling, any noise of any sort, coming from around or upstairs. She didn't understand the quietness, and had to fight to keep herself from reaching out to the doorknob, she had to resist her curiosity.

All of a sudden, she heard a footstep. It was a weak footstep, but a footstep nonetheless. Haruhi couldn't place it; it wasn't close enough to tell anything about the owner of the step. Haruhi heard another footstep, a few moments after the first one. It was closer. In all of the books she had read, an enemy would walk unbearably slowly, in order to drive a stake of fear through their victim's heart.

However, she doubted the enemy in question here was a giant... "_Fe fi fo fum... I smell the blood of an Englishman..._"

Haruhi blamed her wandering thoughts on her exhaustion.

Haruhi heard the footstep again, and it was close enough to be in front of the room one door away from her closet. She frowned. Why did it seem as if that last footstep was not one... but two? Two, largely overlapping footsteps... but not perfect enough.

Haruhi's breathing quickened and she scooted herself farther into the closet, behind all of the coats and linen of the servants. She shut her eyes shut and hugged herself; it was even colder farther back.

This instance reminded her of her frantic actions during thunderstorms... it would make sense... the footsteps seemed like thunder... getting closer, and closer, and-

Stopping.

Haruhi, sitting down, was in the perfect position to see the shadows from the crack under the door. She stared at that crack, willing the shadows to move onward. She couldn't be sure, but it was likely that there were two people there; she was outnumbered, even if she was alert enough to fight.

Too many moments had passed. The shadows weren't moving; instead, they were taunting her. Staying still, building up the tension until the door would open and reveal her tormentors on the other side.

Haruhi held her breath, afraid that even the slightest sound would give her away. They couldn't prove she was in there, could they? It was like a cat-box. Haruhi remembered reading about it. They couldn't tell if there was a Haruhi in the cat-box closet unless they opened it. Until then... the possibility of Haruhi being present in the closet was half and half.

Unless the results were broken down into whether the perhaps-Haruhi present in the closet was alive or dead... what use was a dead Haruhi? Haruhi's heart was beating so fast that she was certain she would fall over and die soon, anyway.

_Keep standing there. Make me hold my breath until I suffocate and die._

Haruhi shook her head, trying to expel her disturbing thoughts. However, her heart almost-literally froze when she realized that by shaking her head, she had made some the hangers above her clank against each other. The hangers were made of metal, and although the noise shouldn't have been deafening, Haruhi felt as if they could be heard across the whole manor, alerting hostiles in the area of her presence. Haruhi began to panic without moving, tears forming at the edges of her eyes, the unmoving shadows under the door refusing to move.

Suddenly, the shadows began to move away; Haruhi could see that they were becoming dimmer and dimmer. She began to smile, a crazy smile given by survivors of a traumatic and suspenseful event. It was the type of frantic craziness present in every horror novel she had ever read... _right before they were killed_.

Haruhi heard a new sound: not footsteps, not hangers, not her ostensibly loud heart... No, it was the sound of... a key entering a lock.

Haruhi's expression lightened slightly. She was still on guard, but only Asune had the key to her closet, right? She began to stand up, taking care to be silent even though her mind told her that everything was over. The key was turned all of the way, and the door was unlocked. Haruhi began to reason in her mind, disjointed from her body, which was still breathing quickly and in a panicked fashion.

Berune and Asune. They must have decided to prank her, and were drawing all of this out in order to scare her. In just a few moments, they will open the door... and Haruhi will be mad at them, but laughing also because it was a very good prank...

The door opened.

Light flooded the dark space, and Haruhi closed her eyes, the harsh light hurting her head. She felt firm hands grab hers and pull her out of the closet. Haruhi, with her eyes still closed, began speaking.

"Oh my goodness, you two! Why do you have to pull such an elaborate prank on me? You scared me half to death! Berune, I swear, I will steal all of the sweets you'll get for the rest of the week as my revenge!" Haruhi began lightly hitting the body next to, assuming that she would get at least one of her pranksters.

Haruhi froze. She wasn't touching the cotton nightdresses her fellow maids wore... the person she was hitting was much taller than she was...

She opened her eyes, blinking a few times, trying to both get used to the light of the corridor, and see if what she was looking at was an illusion.

"I need some wine," she said before her exhaustion and shock overtook her and she fainted.

* * *

"Ow..." Haruhi grumbled as she struggled to open her eyes. Her head hurt like somebody was stabbing it repeatedly, and her eyes were too stubborn and weary to open immediately. After a few moments, she was able to blink several times, getting a feel for her surroundings. She gripped her head as she sat up, feeling nauseous, almost like she had a hangover. _Which, of course, I wouldn't have because I am not irresponsible like Berune_.

She looked about her. She was nestled in a small bed, still wearing her nightgown, which was slightly damp. Instead of blankets, however, she was covered with several pirate's jackets. She inspected them curiously. There was one that was awkwardly small compared to the others... it seemed like something the short maid Manon would wear... if she liked pirate paraphernalia.

_So, I really have been kidnapped. But why?_

Haruhi heard a rustling noise from her left side. She saw two identical men sitting on top of a pile of crates, their legs folded Indian-style. They were both staring at her with golden eyes, and they both had red-orange hair that stuck up in all directions, but unlike how it would look if they just got up out of bed without tending to it. Haruhi wondered why she was concentrating so much on their hair.

She looked at their clothing. They wore similar clothing; the only difference was that one had a blue sash around his waist, and the other had orange. Their clothes, although it was sort of a hodge-podge of cloth, were still organised, as if a stylish designer had suddenly began making pirate clothing.

"Ah, so you're up," Blue-sash said. He grinned and looked at her, reminding Haruhi to ask why she was wet. And she did so.

"Why am I wet?" She looked at the two of them suspiciously, inwardly surprised at her bravery.

The twin pirates exchanged looks before answering. ""Aww, no introduction? No 'hey, thanks for putting me in a bed rather than on a pile of potatoes'?""

Haruhi narrowed her eyes. Orange-sash laughed.

"Hikaru here dropped you when we were carrying you to the ship."

Hikaru pouted at Orange-sash's words. It looked like Hikaru didn't want that particular blunder to be exposed.

Haruhi sighed. "What am I doing here?"

Hikaru immediately reverted to his former demeanor, jumping off the crates he and Orange-sash were seated upon. "Now that, my dear, is why we were waiting for you to wake up."

"The Captain has been waiting eagerly to see you," Orange-sash added. He jumped down, and then the twins came forward and helped Haruhi up off of the bed. They set her on her feet, and she almost stumbled; half because she was still waking up, and half because the boat kept rocking. _That means we are already on the move..._

""Be careful,"" they said simultaneously. ""It'll be a while before you get your sea legs.""

Haruhi stumbled, almost falling against Orange-sash once, before she made it out of the room and looked out at the deck of the large, imposing pirate ship. She felt a chill go through her bones as she looked at the pitch-black sails of the ship. _"For as long as the black sails are aloft..." _

It looked like Madame Zolta really knew what she was talking about.

"What happened to the rest of them? The servants, and Madam."

Hikaru smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry, we didn't hurt any of the others. And we only stole a little bit of the gold." He decided not to mention that a lot of that gold went to the maid that had betrayed her...

Haruhi felt herself bristle at his words. How could he say that so nonchalantly? Pirates never earned an honest living. However, she was still relieved that they hadn't seemed to have hurt any of the other maids.

"No more questions, let's go," Orange-sash pushed her forward, causing her to stumble forward a few feet, into the arms of somebody else. She jumped, looking up. This pirate was tall, with a firm disposition and dark eyes. She glanced to his side and saw his companion, who looked almost like he was twelve years old. She realized that the small, Manon-sized jacket in the other room must belong to him. She had a feeling that although he looked harmless, he was actually probably pretty dangerous... He was a pirate, after all.

"Hello!" he said happily, and Haruhi felt her lips twitching into a smile despite the fear she still felt about her situation.

"Come on, Mori, let her go. We have to take her to the Captain," Orange-sash said, pulling Haruhi away from the tall pirate and towards the Captain's quarters. Haruhi looked at the door, the only thing separating her from an explanation... and maybe death or rape or eternal servitude. She shuddered at the possibilities, and, for some reason, felt sad that she let Asune kill the little purple starfish. She had no idea why she began thinking about the little guy. Haruhi sighed. Her annoying habit of spacing off in danger was going to get her killed.

"Bye!" said the littler pirate, and Haruhi managed a little wave before she was pulled into the Captain's quarters. There she went again. Spacing off.

The room was dim, lit by a few candles. _Kind of dangerous to have candles on a wooden boat_, Haruhi thought dryly. However, she didn't muse further as Orange-sash called out to the Captain.

There were two people in the room, at a desk. One was dark, wearing glasses. He looked to be the most refined of all of the pirates she had seen. The other one was blond, wearing a white shirt and brown pants, standing next to the glasses-wearing one. They looked like they were deep in conversation, looking at a map and a compass.

"Here you go, Captain," Hikaru repeated what his brother had said.

Haruhi looked at the two men, wondering which one the captain was. Her question was answered when the blond stepped forward. Haruhi straightened her back, almost regretting it when she lost her balance and almost fell, suddenly being held up by the man she assumed was the captain.

"Hello, little dove," he smiled. His eyes were kind, his voice was smooth and enthralling, and he took her hand, kissing it. Haruhi raised an eyebrow in confusion, wondering if he was mocking nobility or something. _Or maybe he thinks he's nobility..._

He looked right at her with violet eyes before he spoke. "My name is Captain Tamaki Suoh. Welcome aboard the _White Hawk_."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here is the next chapter!

* * *

Haruhi stared into the amethyst eyes of her captor for a few moments, before she began to giggle. She covered her mouth and closed her eyes, dumbfounding Tamaki as she did so.

He frowned in confusion. "Is something funny?"

Haruhi laughed for a few more moments before she opened her eyes, let out a sigh, and smiled at the captain, not even feeling the fear anymore. "It's just that... the name of your ship isn't really that intimidating!" She started to laugh again.

Tamaki pouted. "Not everything hinges around being intimidating or not, little girl!" he said, dissatisfied with her unexpected reaction. "You see, my dear, if our ship has a name that isn't scary, then the Navy won't focus on us as much, understand?"

Haruhi rubbed her eyes as she finished her spiel of laughter. "I see, ahaha, it was just so unexpected!"

Tamaki sighed. "It wasn't the only thing that was unexpected." He let her go and walked back to his desk, sitting down behind it with a smile.

Haruhi caught her balance and looked at him square in the eye, all traces of her earlier amusement gone. She felt the awareness of her position creep back into her mind, and she just hoped that she could stand her ground before fear made her shaky again. _They are pirates, they can't be trusted..._

"So... why have you brought me here?" she asked firmly.

Tamaki smiled at her for a moment, before looking past her to the twins who were behind her.

"Hikaru. Kaoru. Go help steer the ship." He threw his compass at them, Hikaru catching it cleanly.

"Which direction, Captain?" Kaoru asked.

Tamaki pursed his lips. "Upwards at a slant..."

The twins exchanged confused looks before Hikaru spoke, "So, um, northwest?"

Tamaki nodded. "Yeah. Go with that. Kyoya, go with them and make sure they go northwest," he said in an authoritative tone. The spectacle-wearing man, whom Haruhi assumed was Kyoya, bowed slightly and ushered the twins out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Haruhi watched them leave, grateful for something to do other than stare at Tamaki, and was thusly surprised when she felt hands on her shoulders.

"Haruhi, come sit down," Tamaki said politely, steering her towards a chair beside his desk. He sat her down in it and then took a seat at his desk, looking at her with his hands folded. Haruhi couldn't believe that this flamboyant man was a pirate.

"Why did you make them leave? Is there something you want to tell me that you don't want them to hear?"

Tamaki chuckled. "This room isn't that big, Haruhi. They were taking up my 'explaining-to-people' space."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, not believing him.

_Then again... he seems to be so theatric that perhaps that matters to him._

"Haruhi, I know what you're like. And I just met you."

Haruhi stared at him in slight shock. "What do you mean? You can't know what I'm like, can you?"

Tamaki nodded. "This is what you're like. On the outside, you put on a facade of fearlessness, trying to talk to us as if we were all good friends, hoping that perhaps that would make you feel more comfortable around the strangers we are. However, on the inside, I bet you're shaking. Without reason, of course; I mean... who would expect _moi_, of all people, of doing something horrible to little young maidens? You try to cover up your fear with blunt words. I'm sure you know people just like that."

Haruhi thought about it, and realized that he was right. She was trying to cover up the fact that she was scared by being borderline rude. She began to understand what a reckless move that was. Of course, at least she was able to rationalize in danger... or was she just distracting herself by thinking about strange, trivial things? Like the purple starfish, for example.

That poor little starfish... Haruhi felt herself begin to tear up, even though the starfish was dead when she bought it. Maybe it was because it was so cute.

Tamaki, unaware of Haruhi's wandering mind, began to panic as he saw tears run down Haruhi's face.

"Oh, Haruhi, I didn't mean to make you sad or anything..." he said weakly, taking her hand with his ringed one.

Haruhi, as soon as she felt the contact, snapped out of her pitying trance and looked at Tamaki, who was staring at her with wide eyes, unsure of what he said to make her cry.

"Oh, it's alright," Haruhi said quietly, taking her hand firmly out of his. "I was just thinking about something." She sighed. Maybe she should see a doctor for her problem...

"Anyway, I'm sure you're still wondering why I had the little devils bring you here, yes?" Tamaki asked. That got Haruhi's attention. She looked up intently.

"Of course."

"Well, Haruhi, I obviously cannot tell you right now."

"What?" Haruhi snapped, her fear being replaced with anger. "You go through this whole process just to tell me that you can't tell me?!"

Tamaki began laughing and Haruhi stared at him.

"Oh, Haruhi, that was so funny! Of course I'll tell you, I just wanted to see your reaction!"

He stopped laughing and smiled innocently. Haruhi suppressed the urge to slap him.

"You see, Haruhi, this ship has lost its... womanly touch. So, I promptly told Hikaru and Kaoru to find me a maid that can spruce it up a bit."

Haruhi furrowed her brows in confusion. _Womanly touch? What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

Haruhi decided to disregard Tamaki's reasoning. "Why wouldn't you just hire a maid instead of stealing one?"

"Repossessing!" Tamaki suddenly yelled, making Haruhi jump. "It's repossessing, my dear. Borrowing without the intent to return."

_That's still stealing, _Haruhi thought. She didn't comment on it, however, for Tamaki was ready with an explanation for _that_, too.

"Well, if we _repossessed_ from a house where maids were already working, we would be guaranteed a maid with some experience!" Tamaki looked proud of himself, smiling smugly.

Haruhi sighed. "Why me? There were plenty of more experienced maids in Madam's house."

"I suppose you just happened to be the first one we came across," Tamaki said. Haruhi could detect a vague sense that Tamaki didn't want her to continue questioning him, however. There was a look in his eyes, a wary look.

_Hmm, I seem to be treading in sensitive waters..._

Haruhi swallowed down her fear and uttered one word she might regret later. "Liar."

Tamaki stared at her as if he couldn't believe she had just accused him of dishonesty. Before Haruhi could comprehend what was happening, Tamaki had gripped both of her wrists and brung his face close to hers, glaring in a manner most unlike him.

"Haruhi, there is something you should know. Just because it is your petty way of coping with fear does not mean you can impulsively say whatever passes through your cute little head. Got it?"

Haruhi was stricken with panic at his sudden transformation. "I... I am sorry, Captain," she said shakily, hoping he was just acting, and not as mad as he seemed.

True enough, his mood swung instantly to his previous, cordial self as he smiled and backed off, letting go of her wrists. Haruhi absently rubbed them together as she stared at Tamaki in fascination, wondering if he had an emotional problem.

"Well then, Haruhi, now that we have all of that cleared up," he said, standing up and holding out a hand for her, "how about you meet the other members of the crew?"

Haruhi took his hand tentatively. "Uhm... sure."

Tamaki smiled and led her out of his quarters, blowing out the candles before they left. He opened the door, revealing the deck of the black-sailed ship. She could see Hikaru and the Manon-sized pirate pulling on various ropes. The entire ship was so complicated; Haruhi couldn't even imagine what each of the ropes and levers did.

"Wouldn't you normally have a pretty bit crew for a boat like this?" Haruhi asked curiously.

Tamaki chuckled. "Normally. But it's doable as it is. Plus, once you have gotten used to living on the ship, more time will be freed up for some of us to maintain the complicated parts of the ship more. For example, Mori's a great cook, but he cooks the same thing every day for supper. However, once you take on those duties, his time can be used for other jobs. You do know how to cook, do you?"

Haruhi nodded. "It's one of the things I excel at, surprisingly."

"Surprisingly?"

"Well... I've never been the best of maids. Cooking's the only job I could do with confidence."

Tamaki smiled. "You are in luck, then. The two manning the ropes are Hikaru Hitachiin and Mitsukuni Haninozuka. I know him as Honey, but you will call him Mitsukuni unless he says otherwise. Don't be fooled, he's the strongest of our crew, and the oldest."

Haruhi looked at Mitsukuni, surprised at the news. Tamaki chuckled and took her arm, leading her up to the wheel of the ship, where the other three members of the crew were. Kaoru looked up as he saw Tamaki come forward.

"Hey, Captain, are you sure we're supposed to be going northwest?"

"Nope," Tamaki answered as he strode forwards and adjusted the wheel of the ship.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "Northeast, then."

"Yep. I told you up at a slant. Northeast. How hard is it to understand? Anyway, Haruhi, the one who looks like Hikaru is his brother, Kaoru. The one with the glasses is Kyoya Ohtori," he gestured to Kyoya, who nodded once in greeting, "and the tall one is Takashi Morinozuka."

"Call me Mori," Mori said in a monotone, looking at Haruhi, who inclined her head respectfully.

"Now, Haruhi, your job is to do the simple cleaning and cooking tasks around the ship. Should be easy enough! You'll probably have no trouble walking around the ship in a few days."

"Of course, we're gonna dock in a few days too, so who knows?" Kaoru said with a smile.

"Where are we going?" Haruhi asked.

"We are going to Port Niijima. For supplies," Kyoya answered in a clipped tone, and Haruhi got the feeling that they were not telling her everything.

_I just got here, though. It would be impudent to make the same mistake I made in Captain Suoh's quarters._

So she just smiled and nodded. "Will I need to go shopping while I'm there?"

"Ahahaha, Haruhi, what do you take me for?" asked Tamaki. "You just got here, and we don't trust you to not run off yet, my dear. Thus, to answer your question... no."

Haruhi frowned. She didn't even think about the possibility of her escaping while they were at Niijima... She sighed, ignoring the amused glances of the pirates glancing her way.

* * *

Asune sat on a bench in the park. The docks were empty save for late-night shipments and the alley cats scrounging in the trash for food. The night breeze blew her black hair across her now-sallow face as she looked at the glimmering coins and jewels in her hand.

"When I first told you your fate, you scoffed. How do you feel now, child?"

Asune started at the voice that cut through the blackness of the night. She lifted her brown eyes to see the brightly-coloured caravan she used to visit so ardently. The fluorescent colours decorating the tent shone even in the darkness, creating a contrast that made her eyes hurt. She watched as the old woman hobbled towards her on her jeweled cane, some of her graying hair falling into her face.

"I don't need any remarks from you, Zolta," Asune said venomously, putting the coins in her pocket.

"Do not try to deny it. Your temptation got the better of you, dear. And now you feel the pain of regret."

"I regret nothing," Asune hissed.

Madame Zolta walked over and grabbed Asune's wrist strongly, her long, manicured nails digging into her flesh, making her flinch.

"I know your innermost feelings, little girl. Your remorse will cripple you, until you do something for penitence." The look in Zolta's eyes was almost demonic as she stared into Asune's dark ones, making chills run up and down her spine.

After a few moments of silence, Zolta finally let Asune go and she retreated a few steps. Asune took deep breaths to clear her head as Zolta began making her way back to her caravan.

"Where are you going?" asked Asune. "You aren't... _leaving_, are you?"

Asune couldn't fight it. No matter how much she resented Zolta for being right about her feelings, she still thought of Zolta as a sort of grandmother-figure- if grandmothers spoke in cryptic riddles all of the time, that is.

Zolta looked over her shoulder at Asune. "I am a gypsy, child. I do not stay in once place for long."

Asune's eyes widened in anger. "You've been at Port Matsuke for the past, what, eight years?"

"Eight years, exactly." Zolta smiled. "And now it is time for me to make my leave."

Asune began to panic. "Y-you can't leave! Take me with you!"

Asune's words caused Zolta to freeze. "Oh, you think you can be with the gypsies? How... amusing."

"I'll do it! I don't care if I have to steal from people."

Zolta's eyes flashed with anger. "Is that... all you know about us? Is that all you think of us? If that is true, then you would make a horrible gypsy. It is about adapting to wherever the wind takes you..."

Asune covered her face with her hands in distress.

Zolta sighed. "I'll take you with me to my next stop. But you will not accompany me further, understand?"

Asune looked at Zolta in relief, knowing that what she said really hurt one of her oldest acquaintances. "T-thank you!"

Zolta sighed in irritation. "Come, child, hurry along."

Asune followed the older woman quickly. "Where are we going...?"

Zolta held the door open for Asune to go inside the caravan. It was little and cramped, colourful and filled with various handmade trinkets. There were at least fifteen other gypsies inside, staring at her in curiosity. Madame Zolta pushed her way past Asune and barked out the order to leave.

"Go! To Port Niijima!"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Welcome to the next installment!

* * *

"Get out!" Berune jumped as she heard an angry voice come from her Madam's room. She turned around in time to see an indignant potential servant storm out of the room, her cheeks flushed and her eyes holding back tears.

"What's wrong?" Berune asked, going over and hugging the girl for comfort.

"How could she not hire me? I am the best from that school! There is no excuse!" the girl said loudly, causing Berune to shush her.

"Madam has her reasons to let you work here or not. You shouldn't question them. Try again later... maybe she's looking for something different."

The girl glared at Berune, obviously not agreeing with her, and she left the manor in a huff. Berune flinched and looked at the door to her Madam's room. She slowly stepped forward and knocked.

"Madam? May I please come in?" she asked. There were a few moments of silence before Ayanokoji finally answered.

"Fine."

Berune took a deep breath. She thought that her Madam was finally getting better after a few hours, but it looked as if she wasn't improving at all. She tentatively turned the doorknob, opening the door and entering.

"Madam? Are you okay?" she poked her head in as she spoke, and she couldn't believe the state her Madam was in.

Ayanokoji was sitting at her desk, an untouched pile of admission papers to her side. Her eyes were dark, same as the circles under them from lack of sleep. She looked pale and haggard, strands of her russet hair hanging in her face even though Manon had brushed it earlier that morning. Her eyes were dull, and Berune couldn't help but shudder at her appearance that so starkly contrasted to her normal, clean appearance.

"Two of them... one night..." Ayanokoji was muttering under her breath. Berune frowned and walked over to her Madam, brushing her hair out of her face. Ayanokoji didn't respond to Berune's ministrations, and kept muttering.

"I know you miss them, Madam, but there are plenty of prospective maids out there who are very talented. I really think you should give them a chance."

Ayanokoji lifted her head and gave Berune a glare. "Girl, don't try to understand. Asune was the most experienced of you all. Now everything is going to be thrown off. And Haruhi..." She cast her eyes downwards again after uttering the name of the second maid she had lost.

Berune was confused. She wouldn't be surprised if her Madam cared for them in secret; there were plenty of instances where Ayanokoji was much less strict than normal, as long as others of her social standing weren't around. She even let them have tea with her every once in a while. But to think that she would succumb to this state because two of her maids had been kidnapped by pirates... Berune realized how deeply Madam really did care for all of them, even if she tried to make excuses to cover up that fact.

"Berune. I want you to take Manon and find them," Ayanokoji said unexpectedly. Berune, after hearing this, immediately straightened up in surprise.

"What...? Y-you want us to go after a pirate ship?" She couldn't do that! The chances of a servant like her to find the pirate ship and then kidnap Haruhi back were impossibly slim. She didn't even know which ship it was.

"Yes," Ayanokoji snapped. "Is there a problem?"

"B-but... if we go, who will stay to take over our jobs?" Berune asked, trying to find a way out of her predicament.

"Call that one, what was it...?" she looked at her papers, "Sanon. Call her back. She's fine enough for the both of you. Manon's too short to count as a real person, anyway."

Berune smiled nervously as Ayanokoji laughed at her own joke. "S-so... I get her... and then I have to go?"

"Yes, did I stutter, little girl? Bring them all back, in fact. I want them here and working by the end of next month, clear?"

Berune gulped. "Y-yes, Madam," she bowed and left the room. Ayanokoji smiled after her. Haruhi and Asune... will soon be working for her again.

_Then again, _Ayanokoji thought to herself, putting her hands in her face. _I couldn't care less about Asune... But losing Haruhi would hurt me badly... I need her back...!_

* * *

"Captain?" Haruhi asked after a bout of light coughs. Tamaki looked up in concern and question.

"Yes, little dove?" he responded with a flamboyant gesture.

Haruhi blinked at him before she answered.

"Two things. One, don't call me that. I'm no dove. And two, how often do you dust your curtains? They're making me cough and sneeze because of all of the dust in them."

Tamaki's expression changed into a meek one as he pulled at his collar nervously. "You're... supposed to dust them?"

Haruhi sighed. "Never mind. I'll just keep working."

Tamaki chuckled, still pondering why he would dust curtains, of all things. ...Or why he would dust anything at all?

Haruhi ignored him, continuing with her work.

All of a sudden, Haruhi was thrown to the floor as the ship shook violently. Tamaki stood up quickly, a no-nonsense expression in his eyes.

"Haruhi, stay here, and stay low! I'll take care of this." Tamaki ordered before leaving the Captain's quarters and shutting the door behind him. Haruhi, who had no idea what was going on, began to shake, and it wasn't just because the whole boat was shaking. A million possibilities began to run through her mind:

_A storm, another pirate ship, a SEA MONSTER?!_

Haruhi was, as usual, becoming incoherent in the face of what she did not know despite her attempts to calm down. She really hoped it wasn't the first one... The ominous sounds outside were loud and surprising...

Despite her fear, she stood up, trying to steady herself. She made her way over to the door, only falling over once, before she wrenched it open and looked outside.

On the deck, there were at least two dozen Navy soldiers pitted against the crew of _The White Hawk_. Haruhi flinched. One to four odds of winning... surely they all couldn't fight against that many soldiers on their own.

Haruhi screamed as the ship rocked. Metal objects made loud clanging sounds as they fell onto her, creating a considerable amount of pain as they made contact with her body. She looked out onto the deck, and her eyes widened as she saw a soldier about to stab an unsuspecting Kaoru in the back. Haruhi scrambled to her feet despite the aching in her body. She looked down at the pile of metal at her feet, and picked up a cast-iron cooking pan. With a cry that resembled the war cries she always heard when she and the maids would have pillow-fights, she swung the pan at the Navy soldier's head, knocking him clean out.

Haruhi watched as he fell, the pan clattering to the ground as she dropped it. She gasped, shaking her head, before she ran back into Tamaki's room, closing the door shut behind her. The boat kept rocking; she assumed that cannons were being trained on the ship, making it violently move from side to side. Haruhi grabbed onto a chair to try to keep herself steady.

The more and more she thought about it, however, the loud booms from outside were morphing into the sound she dreaded the most...

Thunder.

As time grew on, the loud noises began to seem more and more like her hated enemy. She trembled and looked for a place to hide. She crawled under Tamaki's desk and covered her head and squeezed her eyes shut, willing for everything to stop.

In the midst of her fear, time began to bend in such a way that it was equally possible for it to have been both a long and a short time since Tamaki had left in such a hurry. She was brought out of her blind trance by a hand touching her face. She gasped and opened her eyes to see Tamaki kneeling and smiling at her. She looked past him and saw the rest of the crew standing there, watching her in concern.

"Haru-chan, are you okay?" Honey asked, eyes wide. Haruhi closed her eyes, vividly remembering Berune calling her the same exact thing...

"Who said you could call me that?" she suddenly snapped, without knowing, her fear making her nerves more sensitive than usual.

Honey frowned, his lips turning into a pout, his eyes beginning to water. Haruhi realized that she had just hurt his feelings and struggled to stand up.

"I'm so sorry, Mitsukuni-san, I didn't mean to make you sad..."

Honey sniffed, wiped his eyes, and smiled at her. "Just call me Honey! And maybe, in return, I can call you Haru-chan?"

Haruhi frowned. 'Haru-chan' was a nickname given to her by Berune... it had always seemed like a secret thing... just like when Haruhi, on occasion, would call her Beru-chan. It was a sign of their bond and their friendship. As Haruhi comtemplated these things, she stared at Honey, her lips pursed.

"I... guess you can. I don't see why not," she finally answered, and Honey giggled in glee, rushing over and hugging her.

"Yay!"

Haruhi looked uncomfortable at the sudden contact.

"Anyway, Haruhi, what were you doing under my desk?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi looked his way, seeing Tamaki still kneeling beside her. Haruhi inspected him further and realized that some of his clothes were bloodstained.

"C-captain... are you okay?" she said in a panic.

"Oh, this?" Tamaki touched his arm. "A sword just grazed me. I'll be fine. Nice swing, by the way. I was just about to come to Kaoru's aid, but you knocked that guy out cold!" Tamaki laughed as Haruhi's face fell, being reminded of what she had done.

"Oh my god, oh my god... I knocked out a Navy soldier?! What if I killed him?! They'll imprison me for life, they'll hang me, they'll have me drawn and quartered!" Haruhi began to panic, covering her eyes with her hands.

Tamaki kept laughing. "Don't give yourself too much credit, Haruhi. You aren't nearly strong enough to kill anyone. Don't worry. They would never guess the maid was the one who gave him such a deep concussion, anyway!"

Haruhi uncovered her eyes and stared at Tamaki, who smiled at her in reassurance. His words didn't make her feel any better, but his expression did, and she sighed.

"I... guess so."

"That's the lass," Tamaki ruffled her disheveled hair. "How about you help clean up?" He helped her stand, letting Mori and Honey take her out of Tamaki's room to begin patching up the ship and cleaning up the debris littered across the deck.

"Um... Captain?" Hikaru asked once she was out of earshot. "Why exactly are we going to Port Niijima, anyway?"

"Yeah," Kaoru added. "It probably isn't there anymore."

Tamaki smiled. "I know. But if we don't make a stop there, we won't know where it might be now. I have a connection there... she probably knows where it might have headed."

The twins nodded before leaving, their questions answered.

* * *

Asune looked nervously at the crowd of gypsies, her stare never faltering even as Madame Zolta took her elbow and led her to a seat near her. The gypsies stared right back at her, and one openly scoffed in disbelief.

"Luciana," said Madame Zolta firmly, and the scoffing woman merely smirked, but averted her blue eyes nevertheless, running her fingers threw her corkscrew blonde hair.

"Stop staring, girl, you are as unsettling to them as they are to you."

Asune gulped and turned her attention to the older woman, who sat regally in her bright chair, puffing pink smoke from her elegant pipe. Asune sat down.

"So... why are you going to Niijima?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

Madame Zolta smiled slightly. "It takes longer to get there by sea than by land," she answered, or was it really an answer? Asune was just confused.

"It's pointless to argue... you enjoy befuddling me like this, don't you?"

Madame Zolta laughed suddenly. "Trust me, girl, that's the straightest answer I've given in a while. Think about it. It'll make sense to you eventually."

* * *

AN: Oh, gosh, Madame Zolta, you are such a card! Hahha!


	5. Chapter 5

"Keep your stance steady," Mori told Haruhi as Honey went up and adjusted her arms and legs.

Haruhi was learning how to sword-fight from a master, and this was her first lesson. Haruhi had always admired the sporting swordfighting contests they held in the square every so often, and she had often pretended to fight against Berune and Manon with hairbrushes, pillows, or dusters.

Haruhi's perceptions, however, were _completely_ thrown off with this first lesson. She had never imagined a sword to actually be _heavy_...

_You are such a genius, Haruhi, _she berated herself. Of course the thing was heavy.

"Isn't there some wooden sword or something that you give to beginners?" Haruhi asked in desperation as she felt her arms begin to fall off.

Mori smiled. "No. There is no such thing. On a pirate ship, it's all or nothing."

Haruhi fought back a gasp. She had never heard Mori talk that much- not even when he explained earlier that he wasn't much of a talker.

Haruhi shook her head and adjusted her feet, earning a thumbs-up from Honey. Her arms were growing tired, so Haruhi doubted that she would be able to do much more of this, along with her cleaning duties. Not surprising, of course, considering that most of her chores had to be completed using the arms...

She took deep breaths and closed her eyes. The side of Mori's mouth twisted up in an amused smile as he noticed her weariness. He reached over and took the sword away from her, patting her head as he did so. Her eyes opened in surprise.

"I think that's enough for today. It would not be preferable if your arms couldn't move for the next few weeks."

Haruhi sighed audibly in relief. "Thanks. I think I was getting the hang of it near the end."

Mori chuckled.

"So, um, why are we going to Port Niijima anyway? To get supplies or something?"

Honey and Mori exchanged looks before Honey smiled and answered, "Yeah, that's it!"

"Oh, okay. And I guess I'll be sticking behind with the ship," Haruhi said. She didn't miss the look the two gave each other, and immediately grew suspicious. Then again, her whole situation was suspicious; she knew Tamaki was definitely not giving her the whole story. Of course, they were pirates. That was to be expected.

She brushed her hands on her skirt, knowing that they were going to blister from holding onto the sword so tightly, trying to keep it aloft. She went to the small kitchen of the ship and began cooking the stew that once made Ayanokoji give her a whole day off. Berune called it 'Haruhi's Special'. Haruhi called it... stew.

As she got the broth boiling and the carrots cut up, Kyoya entered the kitchen behind her.

"That smells good," he remarked, making Haruhi jump slightly. Kyoya was the one she knew the least about, and she hadn't talked to him personally yet, so he intimidated her a little bit. She turned around to see the other pushing up his glasses with a cool smile on his face. Haruhi immediately got the impression that he was making fun of her somehow.

"Yeah... what, do you usually do the cooking?"

"Actually, no. Mori does. Or Captain Tamaki, but he only does it on occasion, when he's bored and not busy with his matters. Though, the twins seem to be grateful for your readiness to cook; Mori is fine enough, but he cooks the same thing every night. Hopefully, you will bring more of a variety."

_Oh, yes. I remember somebody saying that earlier, now._

Haruhi smiled. "No worries about that, Kyoya-san. Cooking is the one thing I remember well, and do well. At all of the other stuff, I'm pretty much useless."

"That's not the impression I recieved. The curtains are dust-free now, and we are all very grateful," Kyoya responded, a sarcastic smirk on his face.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes in irritation. "I'm sorry if my refined maid techniques are too far out from your plane of understanding," she replied.

Kyoya laughed. "Oh, the world's in trouble when a maid is more refined than we are."

"Is that supposed to be a joke, pirate?" Haruhi said snarkily.

"Quite. Very perceptive." Kyoya began writing in the dark notebook he always had with him.

"What's in there?" asked Haruhi, curiosity plain on her face.

"All of our 'profits' and expenses. If nobody kept track of these things, the Captain would have us bankrupt before we would notice. Tamaki's leadership is admirable, but his administration skills are not nearly as such."

"Ah. So you run behind the scenes, then. I thought the Captain was a little too spacey sometimes to do everything himself," observed Haruhi in a blunt manner as she emptied the carrots into the stewpot, stirring them in as her face was bathed in the steam emanating from her concoction.

Kyoya took a wooden spoon and dipped it into the stew, blowing on it and tasting it with his eyes closed.

"Wow. That is very good," Kyoya said, the tone of his voice surprised.

Haruhi blushed slightly at the genuine compliment.

"Very impressive. However, your comment about your 'refined maid techniques' is actually further off than you realize. We aren't the most intimidating, reckless, and nasty pirates out there because all of us originally came from wealthy families much further inland. My family is pioneering in medical technology, Tamaki's is very proficient in university education, the Hitachiins make amazing clothing... we all had very cushy lives, to say the least. It's surprising, actually, that I've adapted to sea life so readily."

Haruhi frowned. "How come all of you became pirates, then, if your lives weren't bad?"

Kyoya placed the spoon into the sink as he smiled at her. "We each have our own personal reasons. They are no more open than the reason you became a maid. We would only tell you if we wanted to, you know."

Haruhi nodded. "I understand, Kyoya-san."

Kyoya patted her head before he left her. Haruhi stirred the pot absently, idly wondering what could have made them turn to a life of crime on the seas...

* * *

Asune sat well away from the rest of the gypsy group around the campfire. The entire caravan was listening to an assumably exciting recollection of one of Madame Zolta's adventures. Asune did not join in, however. The strangeness of being among people she didn't know made her uncomfortable, especially since those poeple were gypsies, the people that the 'dignified' population told her to shy away from because they would not hesitate to pick your pockets.

"Not joining in?" asked a voice, and Asune looked up in surprise to see a smug-looking Luciana staring down at her.

"What do you want?" Asune retorted, her irritation plain in her tone. Luciana chuckled.

"No need to get snappy. I just saw you sitting all alone and thought you needed some company."

"Whatever. I know you don't want me here," said Asune quietly as she looked away.

Luciana frowned. "I'm like that to everyone, you know. I do not like it, also, that Zolta just brought in one of you... sedentary people. I appreciate people who appreciate the lifestyle. You're only here because you betrayed one of your friends and are running away from your regrets."

Asune narrowed her eyes at Luciana's bluntness, but also felt pangs of regret pricking her heart, like somebody mercilessly stuck sewing needles clean through the organ. Luciana was right on the money. Every one of her statements was correct, and her mood instantly plummeted even further than it was before.

Luciana sighed, seeing the effect her truthful words had on her companion.

"Hey, look, girl, I'm sorry. I was just a little irritated. The way you're sitting all the way out here... it seems as though you think you're better than us."

Asune didn't answer, not knowing if Luciana was true or not. Did she think she was better than the gypsies? Other people had always said so... but maybe it wasn't so.

"You know, we don't live for thievery. I think the reason people hate us so much is because we are different than them. Different clothing, different trinkets, a different way of life. We don't stay rooted in one place; we allow for the nature to drive us to where it wants to go... My mother used to talk of the spirit of the wind... the wind would tell her where to go, and she would go there. She was an amazing herbalist... she would go from village to village, healing and curing wherever she went."

Asune watched her, enraptured. "What happened to her? Is she here?"

Luciana smiled wistfully, a sad look in her eyes. "Well, it started to grow worse when her natural herbal remedies began to be bought out from under her. Every time she would try to use the cures she had developed, she would get in trouble, because apparently, the Ohtori family is ruthless and thinks they can own nature."

"Ohtori?"

"They are a family that claims they are making huge leaps in the medical field. Most of their success came from stealing nature away from my mother and others like her." Luciana grit her teeth in anger, wringing her hands. Asune gave her a few moments to calm down, and Luciana continued.

"My mother went a few years without a purpose... every time a village got wind of her, they would immediately shut her out. However, one village went too far... the minute they saw her, they ran her through with lead bullets and swords. And nobody cared, because it was just a gypsy."

Asune gulped. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Why are you apologizing?" Luciana looked up at her. "You weren't the one who killed her."

"Oh... yeah..."

"Long story short, gypsies are not pickpocketing scoundrels who deserve to be run into the gutter."

"I... I am glad you told me that."

"Because you believed it?"

"...Yes."

Luciana laughed and punched Asune playfully in the arm, her bracelets clinging together as she smiled. "There is only one type of person that fits that description."

"Who?"

Luciana smiled deviously. "Pirates."

Asune and Luciana locked gazes for a few moments before Luciana was called by an older female gypsy by the fire. She shrugged with a smile and left her alone again to think.

Asune frowned. For some reason, it seemed as if Luciana's lone, chilling word- pirates- stuck out, as if it was a clue to some riddle.

"It takes longer to get there by sea than by land," Asune said to herself. "Does that mean... the reason we're going to Niijima... is something to do with... _pirates_?"

_Now, why would the gypsies be following them?_

* * *

"Are you sure she still wants us to go?" Manon asked nervously, brushing through her brown hair almost obsessively as she watched Berune finish packing their bags. "Maybe she was just speaking impulsively. I don't want her to wake up and realize she made a mistake..."

"I'm sorry, Manon," Berune answered, "but she is dead-set on making us do this. I asked her about an hour ago, and she nearly bit my head off."

Berune pinched her lips together as she pushed the last of their clothes into the bag and tied it.

"Where are we going to start?"

Berune slung the bag over her shoulder and gave Manon hers. "I suppose we'll just ask people at the docks if they have any clue as to where a pirate ship with black sails went... Madam gave us enough money to last us for two months... it seems as if she was really serious about the time limit. Manon, do you know how to fish?"

"Y-yeah, I've lived here my entire life," Manon confirmed shakily, grabbing her bag and gulping.

"Good. We'll need those skills to help conserve some of that money. Hopefully, the ship hasn't gotten too far."

"It's a fool's errand, Berune! Even if we did figure out where it was going, how are we going to catch up to them? It's pretty clear that a ship goes faster than two maids on foot."

"We'll figure it out. I'm panicking too, Manon! The only reason I'm not questioning this is because I don't want to get all hysterical, okay!? Just calm down. We have to do our best, for Madam. She's so down... she really misses them."

Manon sniffed to herself, wiping her eyes at Berune's chastisement. "I'm sorry... I'll be quiet now."

"It's alright... let's get moving. We can't waste time here."

Berune led Manon out, trying not to meet eyes with anything that might have made them prematurely wistful for home, even before they left. She opened the heavy double doors leading to the outside slowly. They left the opulent building and began to make their way to the dock. Berune stopped after a few steps, before looking over her shoulder to the place she had called home for the last five years.

She was unsure if she would actually ever see it again.


	6. Chapter 6

Asune was woken up by a firm kick to the bag she was sleeping on. She yelped as the force of the kick made her fall off of the bed, and she rubbed her head after bumping it on a low piece of wood.

Luciana was standing there, hands on her hips.

"Get up, girly. We're at Niijima, so you can leave now."

Asune's eyes widened and she blinked. They were there already? She had counted on at least a few more days of traveling with the gypsies, just so she could get her head straight and figure out what to do.

"Get up!" Luciana barked impatiently. "Madame Zolta wants to see you immediately."

Asune gulped as she rose to her feet, seeming to struggle a little bit before she was fully standing. Luciana, without a word, led her out of the room, and outside of the caravan to Madame Zolta, who was sitting in her usual chair by her usual table smoking her usual pipe. She peered at Asune with her eyes until she motioned for her to sit down.

Asune did so, taking a look at her surroundings. They were only about 100 meters from the seashore, and Port Niijima was a lot smaller than the one she had just come from. The hustle and bustle of fishing life was the same, however, and automatically put Asune at ease.

"So, child, here we are," Madame Zolta said, puffing out a cloud of pink smoke, the wind scattering it and drifting it away.

"Yes, it seems so," replied Asune, her voice calmer than she felt.

"What would you do now?"

"What _should_ I do?"

"That, child, is an answer I cannot give."

Asune looked down at her hands. "But… you know everything. You can look into the future. Can't you at least look into mine? How I get somewhere? What I end up doing?"

Zolta puffed on her pipe again, her eyes closed. She didn't answer right away, and that worried Asune greatly.

"Child, you seem oblivious to something very important. I do not claim to know the absolute future. That is the job of the Fates, and it is not a job for me. However, I can tell whether your end will be happy or sad."

Asune gulped. "And… wh, what is it?"

"It is….going to be an unfortunate end."

With Zolta's words, Asune suddenly felt a rise of anger bubble up inside of her.

"What do you know?!" she yelled. "You just said you couldn't predict my future! How do you know it's going to be sad?!"

Zolta looked unphased by Asune's vehemence, as she puffed on her pipe again. "You have all of these regrets inside of you, my dear. It is only logical that they will pile up on top of each other until you are nothing more than a pea under the mattress of your remorse."

"I regret nothing! I have money, I'm no longer a servant, I'm free! What regrets would I possibly have?"

Zolta didn't answer, because she already knew that Asune knew. Asune sighed and put her head in her hands.

She knew exactly what her regrets were.  
No matter how happy or free she was… she was certain that Haruhi, a girl she had once mentored and been a friend to… was neither of those things.

How could Asune enjoy her happiness if she had gotten there by stepping all over somebody she had once loved as a little sister? How could she have sent her best friend into a horrible tragedy? Oh, she could only guess how Haruhi must feel, even if she didn't know that it was Asune who had led her to ruin.

Asune trembled and she started letting out all of the tears that she had kept bottled up inside of her. Zolta put a knobby hand on her shoulder, and looked at her with an emotion that Asune, if she could see it, wouldn't be able to place.

"Child. I see that you are undergoing great distress. Perhaps, once your realize your regrets, you shall change so that maybe you can attain a miracle of reaching a happy end."

Asune kept crying and Zolta let her expression soften just a bit.

"How about this," Zolta said, lifting up Asune's chin with an expression of resolve. "I will allow you to continue traveling with us, until the time is right for you to leave."

Asune looked through her teary vision at Zolta in shock. She couldn't believe the blessing she had been given.

"Th, thank you, Madame Zolta…" she graciously replied.

Zolta smiled at her. "I know that you are not ready to be alone. I will stand by and support you as you continue on your journey to find that miracle."

Asune nodded, wiping her tears away. "I promise I will not make you regret letting me stay with you."

"Of course not. That is what I expect. Though… I do anticipate Luciana being quite irritated by this. She will probably bully you."

Asune laughed vaguely at Zolta's words, relieved beyond compare. She would gladly take fierce bullying to wandering alone any day.

"However," Zolta cut in with a resolved and strict tone. "You will not be permitted to stay if you do not see your goal, your end. Do you understand? What do you live for? All you must do is remind yourself of your purpose, and we will allow you to stay. If you wish to stay with the gypsies idly, so you don't have to work on your own, we will not welcome you. You must have clear goal, and a clear purpose. If you believe in that… your miracle will surely occur. Understand?"

Asune nodded. "Y, yes, Madame. I will think about that heavily today."

Zolta's face brightened up at her answer. "Good! You can think over that whilst peeling potatoes, then. Saada and Marjane need extra help in the kitchen."

Asune smiled. "Of course."

* * *

"I'm not sure if I trust this lead," Berune said nervously, looking around her. "That guy looked kind of shady."

"I am sorry, but nobody else didn't even want to talk about that boat!" Manon protested. "Besides, we at least know its name now. _The White Hawk_. It reminds me of white chocolate…"

"Oh…please don't talk about food right now… I haven't eaten in three hours, and I'm starving!"

Manon sighed at her friend, who was never interested in anything but food.

"You had better get used to that feeling, because we are eating at set times every day. If we ate every time _you _got hungry, we'd run out of food by the end of tomorrow."

Berune and Manon had been walking around the pier, asking various fisherman and dock workers if they knew anything about the ship that had appeared the night before.

A lot of the people they asked thought they were just trouble-making kids getting into the wrong business, and they would be shooed away before they got a chance to make their argument. However, one old sailor with a long, greasy beard had told them everything they wanted to know.

The ship's name: "The White Hawk"

The ship's destination: "Port Niijima"

Berune didn't like the man for two reasons. One was that he had a beard, and Berune had always been afraid of men with beards. The second was that the information seemed to come too easily; he hadn't even asked why they wanted to know about the black-sailed ship. Berune was utterly convinced, then, that the man was a pirate, and he had either given them a false place, or was trying to run them into a trap.

Manon had bopped her on the head, saying to appreciate information that had come so easily for them. For his services, Manon had given him a little bit of money. Berune hadn't agreed with her decision, but chose to say no more about it.

"Okay, so how are we going to get there?" Berune asked quizzically, staring her friend down.

"To where?"

"Port Niijima, dummy!"

"Oh!" Manon looked sheepish for forgetting. "Uhm… well, I did not think that far ahead…"

Berune sighed. "You're supposed to be the smart one!"

"Hey, I found us the info, you can find us the 'how to do it'. It's not like we can hop on a ship and make them take us there…."

Manon stopped talking, noticing a large smile on her companion's face. She began to panic. "No, no, Berune, don't tell me you're actually considering it! That's mad!"

"Why shouldn't we try it? Maybe some of these fisherman would actually be willing to help us!"

"Why should they risk their lives and follow a pirate ship just because two little girls want to? They will think we are crazy!"

"I can't hurt to try! Come on!" Berune grasped Manon's hand and pulled her towards the direction of the docks, determined to make this work out.

* * *

Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Honey and Mori filed off of the ship after it had docked near Port Niijima. They had arrived just as dawn began to show its face, and for that, Tamaki was very glad. He wanted to get his business done and over with as quickly as possible, so he could keep going.

"Hey, Captain," Hikaru said, looking at the taller blond. Tamaki turned and met his golden gaze.

"Yes, Hikaru?"

"Is it really alright for only one of us to stay with Haruhi? No offence to Kaoru, but I'm not sure he could handle it if she snuck past him and escaped."

Tamaki laughed jovially. "It'll be fine, Hikaru! There's nothing to worry about. After all, I think Haruhi has warmed up to us enough that we don't need to be afraid of her escape. How far could she get? We aren't close enough to the docks for her to escape without swimming."

Hikaru still looked a little uneasy, but he took Tamaki's words as they were, without arguing any more. He was the captain, after all.

"Okay, you all get what we need. You all have enough money for necessary purchases, correct?" Tamaki asked with an authoritative tone, looking out at his crew.

They all nodded and went off.

Tamaki smiled and breathed in the salty sea air mingled with fish. He really did like this place. If he were to ever settle down- _as if_- he would certainly choose Port Niijima. They even had a rule that pirates were not to be attacked if there were here for honest means. Which is what Tamaki had in mind today.

He walked along the familiar pathways, smiling at people who met his gaze- though the people he smiled at usually hurried along, wanting to be in the line of his sight as little as possible.

Tamaki sighed at the usual development. Well, he shouldn't be complaining. He knew what he was getting himself into when he voluntarily became a pirate.

After walking for a few more minutes, he saw the familiar booth, made of an expensive-looking cloth that shimmered gold in the morning sunlight. Tamaki, without hesitation, stepped forward and drew back the cloth entrance, looking into the booth that seemed smaller from the outside than it actually was.

A woman looked up at him. She was beautiful, with iridescent locks brought up in a neat bun, two strands of rich golden hair framing her face. Her eyes were the brightest of blues, complemented by fair skin and thick lashes. She wore a black dress that fit her regal air perfectly, and a golden butterfly pendant sparkled around her neck.

Tamaki smiled as he stepped inside, drawing her attention away from the grimoire she was reading. As she saw him, a grin appeared on her face, and she lifted a dainty yet strong hand to point at the chair before him.

"Captain Suoh. Have a seat. It is such a pleasure to be graced with your presence yet again."

Tamaki took the seat and the hand that was outstretched, kissing it, and her smile grew wider.

"Oh, Suoh, how you flatter me so. Though, I must say that I am quite angry, for it has been several years since our last meeting, has it not?"

Tamaki inclined his head towards the woman in apology.

"Ah, yes, it pains me," he answered, "to not have even been able to send you a letter of my travels. Though, I daresay I warned you that it would be quite a time before I was able to see you again, Beatrice."

Beatrice snickered as she rested her head against one hand.

"Please, call me Bice. Is that not what I asked you to call me after our last meeting?"

"Oh, yes, Bice, I apologise for my forgetfulness," Tamaki grinned, enjoying their little banter. "However, I am not here for mere small talk. I have urgent business to attend to, and I believe we may be able to help each other out again."

"Hoh? The great Captain Tamaki Suoh, asking for my help? I would have thought that you did not need that certain commodity; that you could do anything and everything. Yet here you are, asking for the help of Niijima's most fearsome witch."

Tamaki chuckled. "Witch, you say? How bold of you."

The look that Bice gave him contained faux sadness, along with a conniving expression that would put the 'Shadow King' Kyoya to shame. "Oh, you don't believe me? I suppose you do not need my help, then."

Tamaki leaned forward and grasped her free hand. "I am so sorry if I have offended you." His words were apologetic, but his mouth was a smile and his eyes shone with amusement.

Bice pretended to think for a moment, making Tamaki laugh. "Hmm, I suppose I can forgive you. Now, what do you need? If you wish for any miracle, the great Golden Witch shall grant it for you."

"I wish to know the whereabouts of a certain object," Tamaki told her.

Bice smiled. "Hm, did you lose your marbles?"

Tamaki laughed. "No. It's this."

He procured a piece of paper from his pocket and showed it to Bice. Upon reading it, Bice's eyes widened.

"It… it seems as though you _really_ have lost your marbles, Captain Suoh. Do you realize what this is?"

Tamaki smiled wistfully. "Yes. I am pursuing it. It's like… a cat and mouse game, though the mouse is not consciously playing."

"If you wish to liken it to that, I would say that it is not a cat and mouse game, but a sheep and wolf game. And you are the sheep, Captain Suoh. If you do catch up to them, then what? For what purpose do you have, to chase the only red-sailed ship on the high seas?"

Tamaki understood Bice's probing questions, but he didn't have time to talk to her about his deepest, innermost reasons for doing what he was doing.

"Please, Bice. You are probably the only one in this world who knows where that ship is going. I need your help."

Bice sighed, a resigned expression on her face. "Very well."

She turned over the piece of paper he had given her and scribbled on it with her flowing, flawless handwriting. "This is where it is. But you must hurry. It will probably leave soon, so if you hurry, you can still get clues even if you don't catch it."

Tamaki smiled and took the paper, inspecting it. "Yes, thank you very much, Bice! I will tell everybody about you and your power to grant miracles!"

He bowed charismatically and dashed out of the golden tent. It's Golden owner just sat there, an amused expression creeping its way onto her face.

"I will not deny that this will be a harrowing fight for you, Suoh," she said quietly to herself. "But…I am rooting for you."

* * *

Haruhi woke and yawned. She stretched, working the tiredness from her muscles. She had slept well again, though at least this time it wasn't because she was knocked out first. She stood and changed into her day clothes, yawning again, before going out onto the deck.

She looked around. The usual hustle and bustle around the ship was gone. Where was everybody?

She then peered out past the ship, to see that they had stopped near an unfamiliar dock.

Haruhi hadn't traveled very much, so this dock was unfamiliar to her, but she was certain that it was Niijima, the place that they had all been muttering about since she arrived.

Niijima… they all seemed to be hiding something from her about it. She was very irritated about that fact, but she had always assured herself that it was none of her business.

However, that didn't keep Haruhi from feeling resentment towards the boys who were keeping something very important from her.

"Don't think about escaping." A voice said from behind her, and she jumped, turning to see Kaoru standing there.

"Oh, I'm sorry for startling you," he said. He smiled at her. "Hey, do you think you can make something for breakfast? The others left without feeding me anything. Selfish bastards."

"Wait, where are the others?" Haruhi asked. "Are you and me the only ones on here?"

She felt a little insulted. She knew that they weren't going to trust her being anywhere alone, but she had secretly hoped that they would bring her along with them and just keep her near them at all times. It wasn't like they couldn't get her back if she bolted off; not this early.

But no. They had kept her on the ship, and even assigned her a guard. Haruhi sighed with resignation. So much for her feeble hopes.

"Hey, don't be sad," Kaoru supplied, seeming to have seen her gloomy expression. "I am certain that the next time we stop, they'll let you come. It would be mean to keep you on this boat without ever letting you get to be on land again. Even I couldn't stand that."

Haruhi sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right. I'll go make us some breakfast."

Kaoru smiled and nodded. "See you." He went under the deck, probably to his room, and Haruhi stretched one more time.

However, on her way to the kitchen, she spotted Tamaki's door. It was ajar, slightly.

Now Haruhi had two voices in her head. One was her voice of reason. The other was her voice of 'not-reason'. In other words, she had the voice that told her to do the right thing, and another that told her to do what she _wanted_ to do.

And so it came to pass that Haruhi's two voices began to chime. The 'right' voice said that she should just keep walking and cook that breakfast for her and Kaoru, without stirring up any trouble she might regret.

The 'wrong' voice told Haruhi to sate her curiosity and go inside.

It wasn't as if Haruhi was not allowed to be in there; she was supposed to clean it every day. Though Haruhi knew that the reasons for her to be in there without Tamaki present were not going to be good.

The curiosity was killing her. She wanted to know why they had come to Niijima in the first place. They were a pirate ship. There had to be at least a couple of months where they didn't land anywhere at all, right? That's what Haruhi's logical mind told her.

However, it was two days later, and they were back on land. Maybe it had to do with what Kyoya had said; about how everybody on this ship wasn't born a pirate, and instead born as people from the high-class society like her old Madam.

Still, Haruhi couldn't help but feel as if there was some sort of secret behind that door that she needed to figure out. It was like a puzzle. She was sure there was some type of clue in there.

She looked around her, and succumbed to the curiosity that surged within her. She carefully pushed the door open, and looked into the grand office/bedroom that Tamaki boasted. She took a deep breath and entered, leaving the door open slightly as it had been.

This was nerve-wracking. If she was found in there… who knows what they would do? There was still time for her to back out. She could leave, make breakfast, and then start on her usual duties without anybody ever having known she stepped foot in Tamaki's office without permission.

However much she urged herself to open that door again and leave, Haruhi's feet disobeyed her and brought her to the desk. Her eyes fell onto some papers scattered on them, and she chuckled softly. Something told her that Tamaki was nowhere near organized.

Haruhi picked up one of the papers and read through it. It was just a report of expenses; written by Kyoya, no doubt. She set that aside and looked through the ones under it.

Most of them seemed rather unimportant, and she had fished through the entire stack painstakingly until she came across a yellowed map. It seemed a lot older than the other papers on the desk, and she carefully picked it up.

It was a map of the Japanese coast, and the sea they were undoubtedly in. Haruhi noticed with interest that several spots along the coastline had been marked with red X's. And the red X that seemed the most recent was… the X over Port Matsuke… her old home.

"So… this is where they've been?"

Hands on her shoulders made her drop the map and scream. She had been so immersed in her thoughts that she had not noticed neither how much time had actually passed, nor the opening of the door and the entering of people.

"Now, princess, what are you doing in here?" Tamaki's voice whispered right in her ear, and Haruhi shuddered as he dragged her away from the desk and put her in a seat. Haruhi looked up at Tamaki, who looked none too pleased about her intrusion.

Despite the fact that she was terrified at being caught, Haruhi's eyes held a steely look in them as she stared Tamaki down defiantly.

"We leave to do our usual business," Tamaki scolded, though Haruhi could tell that he was only telling a half-truth, "I come back and find you slinking around? What did you see?"

He was panicking, Haruhi realised. No matter how scary he may be trying to make himself, he knew that she was hitting somewhere tender and vulnerable.

"Well?" He took ahold of her upper arms so quickly that she didn't notice him move until the last moment. He gripped and made her wince.

"Just… that map."

Haruhi noticed that with her words, the almost-painful grip on her upper arms slackened and Tamaki looked… relieved.

"I, I see…" he said. He sighed. "How could you do this?" He looked at her.

Haruhi didn't answer. She didn't bother to point out that she knew they had been hiding something from her all of this time. She knew that her excuses would most likely fall upon deaf ears, and she really couldn't care. She was a part of this crew, whether they liked or not, and she deserved to know what they were hiding from her.

"I think I should know," she answered him simply. "Why you are all so secretive. It's worse than a bunch of girls trying to hide that they all like the same person."

Tamaki's expression was grim, and he did not look like he very much appreciated her biting words. He was clearly thinking about how to answer.

"There are… things you don't need to know," he finally replied. "Whatever secrets we have are secrets that you do not need to be delving into."

He straightened up, pulling her to her feet as he did so. Haruhi fought to not stumble.

"Haruhi, let me tell you something. Just because we… are not the most orthodox and violent of pirates… does not mean that we have our share of meanness…"

Haruhi's eyes widened. Oh, God, what are they going to do…?

"I think that several days in the prison hold should be enough to teach you that your actions are prohibited and will not be tolerated."

Haruhi blinked, trying to process what he had just said.

"W, wait…" she tried to protest, but he led her out of his office and down under the deck to where the prison cells were. He opened one and lightly pushed her inside, locking it.

"I am sorry, Haruhi. Trust me, I don't want to do this. But you leave me no choice. After all, you must gain our trust before we acknowledge you as part of this crew."

He turned and walked away. Haruhi finally came to her senses and yelled at him as he retreated.

"Trust me?! How dare you talk about trusting me when you have done nothing deserving of _my_ trust?!"

Tamaki ignored her, leaving and shutting the door. Haruhi sank to the floor.

She should try to find the positives. It was only for a few days.

A few days in this dark and damp cell… all alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Haruhi brought her knees to her chest as she sat in the shadowy, dingy prison cell. She didn't know how long it had been so far. In darkness such as this, only lit by one feeble candle, there was no way to tell whether it was night or day.

It had been a few hours, at least, since the last time she saw another soul, and that was Mori, who came to give her food and water. She had thanked him, and he had only mumbled a reply. At least it wasn't bread and water; the food was a warm soup, and its only shortcoming was that it was rather bland. Perhaps it did make sense that the others were happy that she was doing the cooking.

Haruhi sighed and started idly drawing in the dust that littered the floor of her prison. It was only a few days... but what if they forgot her there?

That lingering paranoia lodged itself in her mind. She had only been on their ship for a couple of days; what if she had not made an impression on them? What if she was left to starve in the prison hold of their black-sailed ship. What a terrible fate...

* * *

In all actuality, however, it seemed as though Haruhi's sentence was being severely regretted by the one who did it to her. Tamaki hadn't stopped pacing all day, wringing his hands and shuffling around his papers nervously.

"Boss, it's only been a day. You're never gonna hold out. How about you just free her and things can return back to normal?" Hikaru asked, not understanding why Tamaki was so edgy.

"No, I cannot, Hikaru!" Tamaki snapped, looking at Hikaru with a wavering ferocity. "What shall I be in her eyes then? A pirate that can't even keep her away for a measly three days. It's humiliating. I can hold out, so don't doubt me! Plus, I can keep occupied while I set our bearings."

"Where are we going?" Kaoru inquired. "You haven't told us what that woman told you, yet."

"Ah, yes. We are on our way to a grand island. That is where it will be headed. The island of Kakuzawa. Bice said there was a likely chance that we will not be able to catch it, but also, it would have left recently enough that we can easily catch up to it before long, without any complications."

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "Surely, you mean _as long as_ there are no complications?"

Tamaki laughed Kyoya's remark aside. "Ridiculous. There aren't any ships daring enough to engage the _White Hawk_! Inconceivable."

"And by that, you mean that there are no ships that even _know_ about ours," Hikaru added jokingly. Tamaki let it pass, shrugging with a smile.

"That's the idea, I suppose." He grinned and went up to the wheel, ready to give Mori the bearings towards their destination. At least now he was distracted from Haruhi for a little bit longer.

* * *

"So, girly, you were allowed to stay a little bit longer. How dumb. I guess Madame Zolta really is going soft."

Asune turned around at the condescending tone coming from the woman behind her. She had guessed it was merely Luciana, and there she was, running her hands through her corkscrew blonde hair.

"So what?" Asune retorted. "I'll gladly take bullying from you every day, as long as I am not alone."

Luciana laughed. "I see. Well, today's your lucky day, because I have no intent on making your life hell. I have noticed that you have been through quite a bit thus far, and it is not fair for me to unlease my anger and tension upon you."

Asune was, frankly, surprised at Luciana's warm words. "I, is that so? That is... very nice of you. Thank you."

"But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna mess with ya!" Luciana smiled wide, holding up the tie that Asune used to hold back her long hair. Asune's eyes widened, and she looked down at her wrist, seeing that it was no longer there.

"H, how?"

Luciana laughed and threw it back at her, Asune catching it just barely. Asune closed her eyes. "Well, I suppose I see how our relationship will be. Just you wait, Luciana. I shall return the favour, in due time."

Luciana kept laughing as she turned and left. Asune was feeling very good at the moment, but she knew she had to start thinking about what she was going to do.

_What do I want...?_

* * *

Haruhi looked up as she heard the creak of the iron door to the prison hold opening. Honey stepped inside, deftly, and closed it after him. Haruhi noticed that the key was on a leather string about his neck.

_No, no, I can't think about escape. It's only for three days..._

"How are you doing, Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

All of a sudden, as though his words had broken a dam of vicious and powerful emotion she had been holding back, she stood up so quickly that she became dizzy, and began yelling.

"Don't call me that! How do you think I am doing?! I'm locked up in a metal cage just because I wanted to learn the truth! I think I deserve to know! I am a part of this ship's crew now, whether you all want to admit it or not! I deserve to know for what purpose I am here, and I will not settle for anything less!"

Haruhi breathed deeply after her outburst, and Honey looked surprised and concerned. He moved forward grasp the iron bars of her cage, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Haruhi," he started, and Haruhi noticed that his voice was more serious than she had ever heard before. This compelled her to listen, even though she was angry and didn't really wish to.

"Haruhi, I know you are mad at Tama-chan for what he did. And I know you're mad at the rest of us for kidnap- er, _repossessing _you in the first place. However, you are right. There is some purpose for you to be here. But I don't know what that is.

"You see, Tama-chan visited Port Niijima a couple of years ago. It was right after the whole crew was assembled. Hika-chan and Kao-chan were the last ones to come aboard, and a few days after that, that's when he met _her_."

"Who is that?"

"He called her Beatrice. I've never met the woman, but it seemed that, for a while, he was quite taken with her. Of course, he got over it quickly, but that isn't the point. The point is, she told him to do something, something important. He forgot her request soon after she told him because we were attacked by the Navy shortly afterwards, but he remembered it a few weeks ago. He told us that Beatrice told him to find a maid named Fujioka, when the time was right."

This news startled Haruhi. How did some woman in a port town a day and a half away know about her? If this was two years ago, she would have been at Madam's house for six years. There was no conceivable way for this 'Beatrice' to have known about her, or that she was a maid.

Perhaps she had been one of Madam's guests? She had gotten guests from all over before... maybe this Beatrice thought her performance was particularly splendid that day and wanted to refer her to somebody who might have needed a maid. Maybe she didn't even know that Tamaki was a pirate at that time; Kyoya had said that they were all wealthy. It would make sense to refer a maid...

No matter how much Haruhi tried to reason it out, something about this seemed wrong. "Why now, then? Why not two years ago, when he was told to?"

"I told you, Haruhi. We were attacked by the Navy, and he completely forgot. Also, she said 'when he was ready'. And, certainly, two years ago, we really didn't need a maid." He smiled, and Haruhi swore she could see little flowers sprout up around him.

"So, why would Beatrice have told him that? It can't just be because of a messy ship."

Honey smiled. "Beatrice never told him why. Even Tamaki doesn't know. But, when he found out that having a maid would help this ship a little more, he remembered what she said and he looked everywhere for you!"

Honey giggled. Haruhi was unsatisfied. "So... my purpose really is to clean? That's it? Why is he so sensitive, then?!"

Honey shrugged. "It's probably just an authority thing. But..."

Haruhi looked up. "What?"

"Maybe... they want you here because it reminds them that they aren't the monsters that pirates are acclaimed to be. You know, we aren't born-pirates."

"Yeah, I remember. Kyoya told me something about that."

Honey smiled. "Do you wanna know why _I _am a pirate?"

Haruhi blinked. "Well... you don't have to... if you don't want to."

"Oh, no, it's okay! Hm... well, to put it simply, the Haninozuka family is very reputable in martial arts and the like. I was the heir to the head, and expected to follow the traditions set by those in my family. It's an honour thing, you see.

"Well, there came a time when the Haninozuka's were seamlessly tricked into believing another syndicate did something dishonourable, and were supposed to punish them. But that other syndicate was framed for that deed, and I tried telling my father and the others that. However, they would not believe me. So I ran away."

He smiled as if what he said was not just substantial. Haruhi frowned, "How would running away have changed the fate of that other syndicate?"

"I was their secret trump card. They could not have won against that syndicate without me. They would surely have been beaten if I did not participate."

"Couldn't you have used your refusal to fight as leverage to stop the attack?"

"Just by refusing, I was refusing the Haninozuka way. So, I might as well join up with Tama-chan, who I had met a few times even before he became a pirate too. He said he could have used the help, anyway! And, because I left, so did Takashi!"

Haruhi looked down. "So... you left for a noble cause... why would piracy beckon you?"

"I knew Tama-chan already, plus I've always wanted to live on the ocean!" Honey giggled and patted Haruhi's head through the iron bars.

"All questions aside," he continued. "I think your purpose is, in addition to being a maid, being a reminder that not everybody is afraid of us. Tama-chan is really sensitive about those types of things, you know, and he wants to know that he's not feared by everybody. He wants to demonstrate that he's still a good person even though he's a pirate."

Haruhi looked down at that news. "I guess... that makes sense..."

"It's okay, Haru-chan. We won't forget you in here. You just have two more days left, and then things will be back to normal! To tell the truth, Tama-chan is really regretting putting you in here. The only reason he's not lifting your sentence is because he doesn't want to be seen as weak. At the same time though, I think it goes back to how he doesn't really want to be feared, either. It's all a huge confusion for him. We are trying to support him as best we can. Though, with his pride, don't expect any lessening of your three-day sentence." Honey uttered the last part with a knowing smile.

"Figures," Haruhi muttered as she sighed. At least more time had passed than she thought. She must have slept longer than anticipated. Honey said good-bye to her and left, and Haruhi leaned wearily against the wall.

A lot of what Honey had said made sense, but Haruhi was still confused about one thing. Why would Tamaki get so defensive over what she might have seen in the first place? What was he hiding?

She didn't want to be on a ship headed towards destruction, that's for sure. Yet, that map gave her a chilling feeling that he wasn't just stopping at all of these ports for mere supplies. There had to be something up. She could feel it.

* * *

Manon and Berune were tired. It was almost nightfall, and they had no idea what to do. Berune had foolishly tried to convince multiple sailors, even the Navy, to let them on board so they could pursue the _White Hawk_. However, none had taken their offer, obviously, and Manon had long given up both the mission and convincing Berune to recognise her foolishness.

Berune was currently talking to a tall woman, who was dressed in man's clothes. They looked like they were sort of thrown together, and Manon had doubted that they were the clothes of a mere sailor. However, she didn't spend a lot of thought on the issue, since she was certain that this person would deny Berune's request just like everybody else.

So, Manon sat on a crate, organising their bags to make a little more room and to kill time while Berune was busy getting rejected. However, when Berune shortly got her attention, her face was bright with glee and excitment.

"Benio-san says she'll take us!"

Manon blinked with confusion and incredulity. "She... she accepted?"

"Yep!" Berune giggled, picking up her bag and dragging Manon off of her feet. "C'mon, let's go."

"Wait, she just accepted, just like that? Don't you think that's a little suspicious?" Manon narrowed her eyes.

"Well, you see, Benio-san said that she currently had no missions or destinations to go to right now, and she thinks that following another pirate ship would be fun! Besides, it looks like she really wants to do this, and it would be disappointing for you to refuse."

Manon sighed. "I... suppose. We won't get anywhere anyway else... Wait. Did you say _another_ pirate ship? What do you mean by that?"

"Oh!" Berune looked a little uncomfortable. "Uhm... well, you see... Benio-san is the captain of _The Zuka_..."

"She's a _pirate_?! I know you are a little out of it, Berune, but accepting help from a pirate? What are you thinking?!"

Berune snapped back impatiently. "What do you suggest we do, Manon?! We can't track the _White Hawk_, and we can't follow it just by walking on land. It's a fool's errand to start with, so why not make it more foolish?!"

Manon's eyes were wide, and she looked like she was about to say something else, but soon gave up. "I... suppose we can do this... but if we get into substantial danger while we're on that ship, then we are immediately off. Got it?"

Berune nodded, not pointing out that just being on a pirate ship was substantial danger. Berune led Manon over to the illustrious Benio Amakusa, who smiled and held out a hand.

"Welcome," she greeted with a husky, charismatic voice and a smile. "Welcome aboard _The Zuka_."


	8. Chapter 8

At last! Haruhi could not contain her excitement and relief upon hearing that metal creak as Mori let her out of her iron prison. She was not forgotten after all, and things could finally return to normal; well, however normal it could be, anyway.

Mori led her out of the prison hold and presented her to Captain Tamaki, who seemed even more overjoyed than she felt. He grasped her in a tight hug, gleeful. Haruhi tried struggling out of his unexpected embrace, to no avail.

"Oh, Haruhi, you don't know how much it hurt for me to put you in there! It's like I'm your daddy punishing you! I felt so bad, but it was necessary! I'm so sorry, Haruhi!"

He apologized over and over again, and Haruhi felt a little overwhelmed by his sudden familiarity.

As if to answer her unspoken question, Hikaru said, "Captain's really missed you being around."

"But I think it's because he misses your cooking, and how you meticulously dust the curtains," Kaoru added with a mischievous smirk.

Haruhi smiled as Tamaki let her go.

"Well, Haruhi, now that you are free, I would implore you to help organize my office with me!"

The way Tamaki had voiced his proposal made Haruhi slightly suspicious, and her smile lessened a bit. It was like… he was trying to make up for the fact that he was so jumpy around her when he found out that she was sneaking into his office and looking around. By 'helping him organize', he was undoubtedly trying to cover up any reason for him to be uneasy; he was trying to repent for his blunder earlier at letting her see that she had struck somewhere sensitive.

Ah, well, it made sense, with what Honey had told her a couple of days earlier.

She followed Tamaki into his office and watched as he pushed a pile of papers towards one side of the desk. He beckoned for her to have a seat, and she did so.

"Please, Haruhi, organize these reports by the date, if you would."

He smiled at her as he dragged some papers towards himself and began to look them over. Haruhi knew what he was up to, but did not voice anything. She didn't want to go back into her lonely prison, so she kept her mouth shut and did as she was bid.

The reports were probably written by Kyoya, and the number amounts on them were so vast she had to look twice to make sure she was registering the correct number of zeros.

"Impressive, huh, Haruhi? With these profits, we are probably the most wealthy pirates on the seven seas."

Haruhi looked up at Tamaki at his words, and merely gave a small smile. She had to tread more carefully around him, it seemed, so she did not point out that stealing was not making 'profits' in the slightest.

However, her silence did not seem to sit well with Tamaki, and she saw a flash of sadness in his violet eyes.

"I really am sorry, Haruhi," he said, downcast. Haruhi observed him closely. She was sure that his apology was genuine.

"Captain, I don't blame you for what you did," she replied strongly, looking him in the eyes. He stared back at her as she continued.

"It was wrong of me to invade your privacy. I had no place. It's just… I can't help but think that I am here for some sort of purpose, and secrecy never sat well with me. I suppose I'm just a little nosy, in that respect."

"Haruhi, I hope I can assure you of something," responded Tamaki. "I have no shady dealings or reasons for bringing you aboard the _White Hawk_. I think Honey may have gone over this with you, so I won't unnecessarily repeat things. However, I will reiterate one fact: We are not intending to use you for greedy purposes, whether personal or otherwise. You have nothing to fear from us. I deeply apologise if my rash imprisonment has made you think otherwise."

Haruhi smiled at his sincerity. "I accept your apology, if you accept mine. I am sorry."

Tamaki reached over and happily mussed her long hair. "Of course. I'm glad that there exists no animosity between us. That is something I would hate to have happen."

"Aye," Haruhi agreed, though she was distracted. When Tamaki had reached forward… she noticed for the first time that he was wearing something about his neck.

"Uhm… Captain, if it may not be so bold of me to ask, may I inquire as to what is around your neck?"

Tamaki blinked in surprise at her question, and his hand went to his neck, clasping it.

"Oh, this? This is something I always have with me." Tamaki reached up and took the necklace off, so he could show it more clearly to Haruhi, who was grateful that she had not come across something secret that he didn't wish for her to know.

He held it out before her, allowing her to inspect it freely. The necklace shimmered gold, and the pendant itself was what looked like an eagle… or perhaps a…

"It's a hawk," Tamaki said, as if he had read her thoughts. "That's why I named this ship the _White Hawk_. It's a family heirloom, the last reminder I have of my mother, who I haven't seen for almost four years."

"It's… it's beautiful," Haruhi finally choked out, in awe.

Tamaki laughed. "Yeah. It's made of the finest and rarest gold in the world. There are people on these waters who would kill for merely a wing off of this. That's why I keep it around my neck, hidden. If word got out… well, I doubt we could stay anonymous any longer."

"So, that's how valuable it is?" Haruhi asked. She thought that it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, and this was coming from the maid of a prosperous governess, who had plenty of such things.

However, it was not the trinket itself that made it seem so valuable to Haruhi. Haruhi desperately wished she had even the smallest reminder of her parents, whoever they were. The fact that Tamaki had such a thing… it made her both envious and happy for him.

Tamaki put the necklace back on and patted her head again with a smile.

"See, if you have questions, just ask. No need to go snooping around." He laughed and Haruhi smiled slightly, turning back to the expensive reports she was organizing.

The way Tamaki held that piece of gold fondly, because it was the only reminder he had of his mother he could no longer see… It really was wonderful.

* * *

"Where are we going now? Why are you leaving so quickly?" Asune asked Zolta, who was hobbling her way into the gypsy's caravan, readying them for departure. She didn't understand. She had been at her home port for eight years, and now she was flitting all over the place, in the way gypsies were probably expected to. There was no correlation, and it confused Asune greatly. Maybe it had to do with that 'wind' that Zolta and Luciana both talked about.

"Shut up, girly. I have a migraine, and your questions are annoying," Zolta snapped at her. Asune did not feel insulted, really, though. She was used to a type of verbal abuse from Zolta. In fact, if Zolta had started to be nice to her, she would have been very afraid. Very afraid, indeed….

"If you _must_ know, girl," Luciana said, grasping Asune's shoulder with an elegant hand, "We're going to Santana. We don't want to be at Niijima anymore, so we aren't staying. That's all there is to it. Once you understand that, you are well on your way to becoming a true gypsy."

The last half of what Luciana told her flew in one of Asune's ears and out of the other. The only thing that stood out was one word. 'Santana.'

"We… We are going _there?_ Why?!"

Santana. It was probably the most notorious coast-side town in the world. It was a town of pillagers, criminals, and every type of dangerous person imaginable. It was said that a bar fight was commencing non-stop, and that they had stopped repairing the windows because so many people had been thrown through them. It was a place said to have seen the birthplace of sleazy people like muggers and pirates. Just the name sent ripples of fear throughout any sane person who heard it.

Asune concluded, therefore, that none of gypsies were sane, considering they were all perfectly fine with going to a wretched place like that.

"Why? Because that's where the wind's takin' us, girly!" Luciana raised her arms dramatically, an excited glint in her cerulean eyes. "What, you scared of a little dirt?"

"Actually, yes I am! Everything I've ever heard about that place was something bad. Something that concerned murder, or thievery, or fires, and the like. In other words, I have heard _nothing_ good about Santana! I swear, they drink rum for all three meals!"

Luciana chortled, slapping Asune cheerfully on the back. "Don't be like that, Asune, I bet at least one of those meals is vodka!"

"This isn't a joke, Luciana! What if somebody gets left behind and is killed?"

Luciana stopped laughing, seeing that Asune was really concerned about this development. She sighed.

"Look here, Asune, it really is not so bad as that. Trust me. I've been there three times, and it's full of people who just want to have a little fun. I've seen only one bar fire, and one guy almost got murdered, but that's neither here nor there. The point is, girly, as long as you stay with us, you'll be fine. Nobody touches gypsies, even in a place like that. Got it?"

Asune took a deep breath. "Aye, I suppose so… But don't expect me to leave the caravan."

"Hmm, I guess we can work with that. Now, come on, I want to show you this new herbal remedy I developed. It works for those aches you keep getting."

Luciana dragged Asune by the hand to her small room in the caravan. Asune was glad for the distraction, and really, the only tension came when Luciana began muttering curses about 'those damn Ohtoris' who would probably end up stealing her stuff eventually.

Zolta watched them go. She smiled, happy that Luciana had begun to warm up to the newest member of their troupe.

She turned to the map. Santana. They should be able to reach there in about a week. And then… she could perhaps fulfill _her _part of that 'prophecy'. Ah, this was all getting a bit too complicated for her tastes. However…she had promised.

Zolta shook her head, cracked her knuckles, and barked out at the gypsies who were commandeering the horses that day.

"Hurry up and get your behinds moving before I make the whip do it for ya!"

And, like magic, the caravan began to move.

* * *

"So, my dear little pigeons. Why would you want to pursue the _White Hawk_?" Benio asked, after having brought Manon and Berune aboard, going immediately to her quarters.

Manon had been feeling a little uncomfortable with the pirate's nicknames towards them for the entire time, but Berune was just eating it up. However, no matter how uncomfortable the situation was, she had to ask something very important.

"Uh, sorry, but why is your ship called _The Zuka_?" Manon asked, cutting cleanly through Benio's inquiry like a hot knife through butter.

Benio looked surprised for a moment, but then composed herself.

"Ah, little dove. Isn't it just a wonderful name? Unusual yes, but a lot better than the name this ship used to have. You see, this ship and its legendary infamy are nearing thirty years. Though, I doubt we would have been nearly as infamous if we kept the original name of _The Barnacle's Vomit_."

Manon's eyes widened, and Berune burst out laughing. Benio smiled, and chuckled a little bit herself.

"Yes, ridiculous, isn't it? You see, the Amakusa family is a family famous for its women pirates, and our goal is to show that piracy, like everything else, is a woman's job just as well as a man's. My mother was a little girl when this ship was made, and it became the symbol of our legacy.

"However, though it was once feared and revered for being the only black-sailed ship… it seems as though there is another ship that is stealing our spotlight. A ship commandeered by complete and utter idiots, who have no regard nor respect for a pirate's lifestyle; hell, they were not even born as pirates! They were born as rich, privileged kids, and when one little thing didn't go their way, they ran off and naively thought they could make a mark on this hardy lifestyle. Their foolish hope angers me to the core. I have been waiting for an excuse to fight for years. And I thank you, dear maidens, for giving me this golden opportunity."

Benio finished her long speech, and the two maids blinked.

"Uh… you're welcome?" Berune said. She wasn't sure how to exactly respond to this, but at least they were all willing to help them out.

"I don't believe you ever answered my question," Benio reminded them, and Berune suddenly remembered.

"Oh, right! Well, they have kidnapped a good friend of ours, and we implore for your help to bring her back."

Benio looked utterly shocked, and she laid a bejeweled hand on her chest in concern. "Oh, goodness, a maiden?! How dare they take her! Who knows what foul sins they are satisfying with her at this very moment?! We must make haste! Chizuru! Hinako! Head to Furukawa Island immediately!"

Two members of the crew popped their heads into Benio's office and nodded with a thumbs up, before going to the wheel to take over.

"Why are we going to an island? Shouldn't we go to Niijima?"

"Oh, dear maiden, they will have left long ago by now. There is somebody at Furukawa who is a former general of the Navy, and a good friend of mine; he has kept me from the gallows more than once. He has a lot of connections, and knows everything there is to know about the sea. It really is a good thing that he is retired, otherwise there would be a lot less of us. He's a bit too young to be retired, but he is reliable, nonetheless. Oh-hoh, how I love visiting him!"

Benio smiled widely as she looked at the two newest members of her maiden crew.


	9. Chapter 9

Haruhi was in the middle of another a sword-fighting lesson with Honey and Mori. The only difference between this instance and ones before it was that the rest of the crew had gathered to see Haruhi's progress.

"Almost. Try again," said Mori curtly as he and Haruhi reset their stance, getting ready to practice another drill. In this respect, Haruhi was really glad that none of the _White Hawk_'s crew were born pirates, otherwise they would not be going so easy on her. She felt like her arms were going to fall off, surely enough, but she did not want to give up halfway through. Haruhi had her share of pride also, and she was determined to show the rest of the crew what she was capable of.

Her and Mori ran through the drill a few more times, and then Haruhi did it again a few times more with Honey. After they had finished, Haruhi was grateful that she could finally put the heavy weapon down and drink plenty of water.

Kyoya clapped, though the glint on his glasses did not betray his expression. Haruhi took his actions as a compliment, but did not think about it much more than that, especially since Tamaki and the twins were hugging onto her like she was some sort of giant teddy bear.

"Aww, Haruhi, you are so cute holding a dangerous weapon!" Tamaki gushed, and Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

Kaoru let go for a moment to study her face. "Though, I must say, Haruhi, I think you're better at fighting with a frying pan than a sword."

Haruhi pursed her lips in slight irritation at being made fun of, but she then smiled and laughed.

"A frying pan is certainly easier. Thanks for the lesson, Mori and Honey! I think I'm getting used to all of that fancy footwork and stuff."

"Yeah," Mori said, and Honey hugged her quickly.

"I agree! You really have improved, Haru-chan!"

"Thank you, all of you. Now, if you don't mind, I am going to clean the kitchen now."

Haruhi wriggled free from Tamaki's and Hikaru's grasp, and made her way into the kitchen. The twins, Honey, and Mori went to oversee maintenance on some of the more complex parts of the ship, as well as adjusted their trajectory slightly so they were going the right direction.

Kyoya and Tamaki were the only ones remaining on the deck, and Tamaki ran his hand through his blond locks casually.

"Are you certain you still want to go through with this? Once Haruhi finds out you're chasing that ship… I don't think she'll appreciate you putting her through this danger."

Kyoya spoke to his friend with a concerned tone that he didn't normally show. Tamaki sighed.

"I understand your worries, Kyoya," replied Tamaki, looking out at the expanse of sea. "But I will not waver in my decision. When the time comes, Haruhi shall certainly find out, and if she hates me for neglecting to mention it to her, then I will feel regret. I know that Haruhi's in danger, and I knew that would be true for any person I would have brought on this ship. I don't know why it has to be Haruhi specifically, but the fact of the matter is, she's part of this crew now. Besides, she's learning sword-fighting! What could possibly go wrong?"

Kyoya sighed, pushing up his glasses. "The way you say that makes me feel as if something is going to go wrong soon…."

* * *

Furukawa Island was surrounded by an eerie fog, rolling around the coast like it was an island brought straight up from the depths of Hell. It gave Berune chills as she looked out at it.

For the past few days, her and Manon only really had to do occasional odd jobs around _The Zuka_. There were a lot of women working on the ship, so there was no immediate or urgent need for them, other than for the mission at hand.

She had been woken by Captain Benio's first mate, Hinako, excitedly, with Hinako telling her that the island could be seen on the coming shoreline.

And now, Berune was looking right at it. It would only be a matter of time before they were able to anchor near it, and Berune felt a little nervous. She didn't know who this general was, and she didn't want to meet anybody new at the moment. She had met so many new people over the last few days that it was not even funny.

She jumped slightly as she felt a strong hand on her back. She looked up and saw Benio standing there with a smile. She was wearing a black leather hat with a pink feather in it, and she seemed to have donned her best clothes and jewels for the occasion; though it didn't seem as though her best clothes were much better than her regular clothes. Ah, the woes of pirate fashion, she supposed.

"Are you excited, my dear? I am certain you shall love my acquaintance. He is nothing to sneeze at, despite his age. He is no older than I am."

"No older…? And he's a retired general?"

"Yes, it was surprising to me too, believe it or not. His skill on the waters has never been matched, not by the oldest commodores or the most experienced of pirates, alike. He is an admirable person."

"I… see." Berune gulped and Benio laughed.

"No need to be nervous, little pigeon. You are beautiful and kind, and no man could ever resist your charms. You are like _The Zuka_'s Calypso."

Berune blushed at the compliment, and looked at Furukawa Island with a newfound determination. Now, her interests have been piqued. She definitely wanted to meet that man, now.

The ship ventured closer to the island, until it came to a complete stop. Berune shivered. The fog dropped the temperature of the already-cool by about five degrees. Benio laid a jacket over her shoulders, and Berune put it on gratefully.

"Well, here we are, maiden. We will certainly find the ship you seek with the information that he will bestow us. Let us go," Benio said firmly as she deftly jumped down from the high side of the ship onto the beach below.

Manon joined her friend, and her eyes widened as she saw the huge drop.

"A, aren't there stairs or something?!" Manon squeaked in a panic. Benio, from the shore, held out her arms to them.

"Jump, one at a time!" she commanded. "I shall catch you, my beautiful butterflies!"

Manon gulped. "I, I don't think I can do this."

Berune laid a hand on her shoulder. "We must." She steeled herself, climbed up onto the edge of the ship, took a deep breath, and jumped down.

There was a moment of nothingness as she fell, and then she felt arms grasp her to a chest. Berune looked up and saw Benio stand there with a smile.

"See? You can trust me. Now," she looked up at the terrified Manon while putting Berune down. "It's your turn!" She held out her arms like before, and the short maid was trembling.

"I, I can't do it! Just go without me!" Manon screamed down, the fear evident in her frantic voice. Benio's eyes narrowed with concern.

"Are you certain about that, maiden? Then you may stay with the maidens guarding the ship," she called back up. Manon gasped in relief and nodded gratefully down at the captain. Benio smiled and led Berune further inland.

Manon sat down, relieved that she didn't have to make that jump, but knowing that she was going to be made fun of by Berune later.

Berune and Benio, along with Hinako and Chizuru, made their way through the forest that was steadily getting denser.

"So… how far is this?" asked Berune, shrinking away from the sounds of the animals through the fog. She idly wondered how Benio could navigate through it.

"It isn't far at all, maiden. Actually, we have arrived."

As they neared the large, looming shape in front of them, the fog cleared and Berune was able to get an eyeful of the most luxurious mansion she had ever seen. It was dark, and gothic-styled, and emblazoned with insignias of cats every which way. She tore her eyes away from the grand mansion and saw a chapel, tall and imposing with stained-glass windows.

"It's beautiful," Berune said in awe as she looked at the place. Benio smiled.

"It certainly is. Let us go."

She led the party into the mansion, not even bothering to knock, leading them through the building so fast that she had no time to properly admire it.

They finally stopped in front of two large double doors, and Benio knocked with the cat-shaped knockers.

"Enter," came a voice from the other side. It was smooth, yet intimidated Berune a little bit. Benio pushed open the doors and Berune was greeted with the sight of a huge room lit only by the flickering candelabras on the walls, despite the morning sunlight outside. The windows were covered by heavy black curtains, shutting out the light almost completely. Sitting in a chair by the large lit fireplace was a man in a dark cloak. On his left hand was what looked like some sort of… puppet?

"Ah, Captain Amakusa, I never would have expected you to return to me so soon," said the guest, whose blue eyes pored over each of the arrivals, stopping at the unfamiliar face of Berune for a few more seconds than the rest.

"Likewise. However, General Nekozawa, it seems as though we have an urgent matter we need information on."

At the sound of his name, Berune's eyes widened. Even _she_ had heard the tales of General Nekozawa, the pride of the Navy. He was the talk of most of the soldiers she had once flirted with, and it seemed like his abrupt retirement had rubbed a lot of people the wrong way.

"Y, you're General Nekozawa?" she asked incredulously. How could he be so young, yet so famous? Nekozawa looked at her and smiled, standing tall and walking over to her.

"Surprised, yes? And really, I should be called _Former_ General," he responded, mussing her hair a little bit with the puppet on his hand.

"Frankly… I am kind of surprised," she timidly said. "Wh, why did you retire?"

Nekozawa smiled. "Well, as you can tell by the darkness of this room, I am not cut out much for jobs that require exposure to sunlight. For some reason, though, I am not sensitive to sunlight as long as I am at sea. That's why I took as many missions as I could, to escape the blinding glare of the sun. However, I retired because I found fault with the way the Navy did things."

Berune tilted her head. "Why did you not like the way the Navy did things?"

Nekozawa gave a chuckle and gestured to Benio. "Captain Amakusa is a prime example of a pirate who doesn't get in anybody's way… well, no more than she can, being a pirate. The Navy had issued a decree calling for the hanging of any pirate ever seen on the waters, no matter who they were or what they were doing. I was the most experienced and at the head of those missions, yet I knew that what I would be doing would be dishonourable and unfair to people as fellow humans, so I turned in my resignation, much to the surprise of many of the soldiers I once commanded. Really, though, if I were still in the Navy, I doubt they would be able to understand what I'm thinking anymore. That's what happens when you're on an island all alone for a few years."

"It must have been hard for you," Berune replied, appreciatively.

"Meh," he said, returning to his seat. "Now, Amakusa, what business would you have me for?"

"I am looking for the _White Hawk_. Any idea where it's gonna be?"

Nekozawa leaned back, an eerie smile appearing on his face. "Hoh… are you sure you want to get mixed up with those fools? Do you know what they're doing, and why they're stopping all of the time?"

"Well, no, but they kidnapped a maiden, and Berune here must have her back," said Benio, looking confused. What business was the _White Hawk _going into to make Nekozawa warn her like that?

Nekozawa sighed. "I know that chivalry is not dead. However, I think that if you want a chance at getting her back, you had better hurry. Otherwise, you will be in the clutches of some people far more fearsome than you can imagine."

"What do you mean?" Benio asked.

"The _White Hawk_ is in the middle of a pursuit herself. The crew foolishly chases after something that will surely kill them on the spot. The most dangerous ship on the ocean, and it certainly isn't _The Zuka_, by any means."

Benio wracked her brains, trying to figure out which ship they could possibly be chasing.

"Here," Nekozawa said, stretching. "Let me tell you something. You know the stories of a character in Greek mythology, Calypso, right? Whoever washes up on her shores never is heard of again. She traps him, and chains him to an island that will eventually be their grave, and they can never fight back against her."

"Yes?" Benio nodded to show she understood. She knew where this was going.

"The captain and the crew of this damned ship has been rumoured to have been trapped on Calypso's island… and they escaped with the head of Calypso herself. Now, this is all just a tall tale, but there is no doubt that a ship with stories of this caliber doesn't have the firepower and piracy to match it."

"So… the _White Hawk _is following… _that _one?" Benio asked, her eyes going wide as she realized what this meant. Berune looked between the two of them, confused.

"Which ship is it?" Berune asked Nekozawa, who turned his blue gaze onto her.

The voice with which he spoke sent chills down Berune's spine, like when she and the maids would exchange ghost stories on stormy nights. "The only red-sailed ship on the seven seas, marked for its terrifying crew and captain. No survivors. It's become a floating Calypso's island itself. Your little friend Haruhi is on a ship that is chasing the _Calypso's Death_."

* * *

AN: Woot, finally the title makes sense, huh? We are moving along quite nicely! Sorry, there aren't any gypsies this chapter :( But during the next one, we'll visit the lovely Santana! Ohhhh the horrors! *cackle*


End file.
